Star Trek AU
by Krypton X
Summary: Claire Bennett joins Starfleet with Kirk
1. Chapter 1

A woman is running down a corridor of a Klingon ship. As she runs, around her the ship is shaking violently and consoles are shooting off sparks. She comes to a door and slams the entry port. The door slides partially open and she grimaces as she pulls her way through. She runs to the first person she sees and yells over the sound of explosions, "_What is going on_?!"

The Klingon turns around and quickly tells her, "_We ran into a massive ship of some kind. It attacked us without warning_." He looked scared, "_This vessel is unusually powerful; it has weapons that render the shields virtually useless_."

She looked around and her appearance is human. She turns around, "_What can I do to help_?!"

The man smirks impressed, "_General Korol said you had the heart of a warrior_."

She smirks back and sounds insulted, "_That man says that about everyone_."

He pointed to the group trying to lift a pile of debris off a control console. She sprints over and grabs an available area and lifts as much as she can. She grunts with effort and after a moment the group manages to lift the obstruction.

The others nod their appreciation. She looks over and her face pales. She runs over to where a Klingon is trapped under some metal beams. She becomes panicked as she tries to lift it. She turns back and shouts "_Help me here_!"

The men rush over and lift the metal. They shove it aside and the woman is instantly at the man's side worried. She looks down and her heart jumps at seeing blood pooling under the man. She reaches behind him and feels around his back. She stops when the man grunts painfully and looks up at her with no fear in his eyes, "_You cannot help me, wife. You must go_."

She looks at him defiantly, "_No, that is not gonna happen_." She leans over him as a violent tremor rocks the ship again. "_We're gonna get you to a shuttle_."

He orders, "_You will leave this ship and get as many to safety as you can_."

The woman screams in pain, "_NO! I won't leave you_." She thrusts her hand forward onto a jagged chunk of metal. "_You'll be fine_." She goes to put it behind him.

He grabs her hand and holds it tightly away from him. The hand heals as he keeps it held there and objects, "_I will not be robbed of Sto Vo Kor, wife_."

She jerks her hand free and snaps, "_And I can't lose you_!" Her eyes are filled with tears and she looks down dejected.

He lifts her head to look at him in the eyes, "_You won't lose me, wife. You will always have your love for me_."

She whispered softly, "_What is that isn't enough for me_?"

He sighed in discomfort as he shifted his body. He pulled out a Mek'Leth blade and handed it her. He looked at her, "_It will be enough to strengthen you, Claire. Now get to an escape pod with the crew_." She took the blade sadly and exhaled as his head fell backwards. She put on a determined face and reached for his face. She pried his eyes open and took a deep breath. She threw back her head and let loose an anger filled scream.

She moved again when another Klingon shouted, "_Let's go_!" She rose swiftly and stormed from the room with the others following closely. They ran to the pods and left promptly. Claire looks at the screen as the pod makes its steady course away from the doomed ship. She tenses as she watches the ship get hit one last time and finally explodes.

She sucks in an anguished breath and leaned back against the bulkhead. She lets tears run down her face as she lifts her husband's blade. She glances over as one of the Klingons reports, "_The ship has gone to warp. It is gone_." He turned to the comm. and announces, "_I am contacting the High Council. I will request a fleet to go after them_."

Her face is full of fury, "_Let it go_."

The Klingon looked outraged, "_What? We must avenge our brothers_!"

She snapped, "_Koral, what good what that do? That vessel is vastly superior to the flagship of the Empire! Sending a fleet will do nothing but send more warriors to their grave."_

He is upset but nods reluctantly, "_So we should do nothing_?"

Claire wipes the tears from her face. She looks at the bulkhead in thought. She answers after a minute, "_Once we get reunited with another vessel, I plan to return to a Federation outpost_."

Koral sneers at her with scorn, "_Running from battle, human_?"

Claire moves with an amazing speed and jabs her blade at the side of his throat warningly. "_Koral, I've cut down foes bolder than you for less than that! Don't think for a second that I am a coward_!"

He smirks after a moment, "_Very well. The Khitomer outpost is 3 light years from here. We shall return there and we will arrange a transport to the nearest Federation base_." He asks with concern, "_Where will you go from there_?"

She sighs, "_I don't know. But I assure you that I will be looking for that ship_." A dangerous expression crosses her face, "_And I will face its captain and send him straight to Grethor myself_."

Koral and the others Klingons smirked in approval. "_And after you do, you will have to bring us his head to display in the Hall of Warriors_!"

She smirked at that, "_Yeah, maybe_." She leaned back and closed her eyes. She quickly dozed off. Several hours passed and a ship finally picked them up. Once they returned to the planet, she wrapped up some loose ends and booked passage aboard a freighter passing by a Vulcan planet.

She was walking through the city when she heard about a Federation ship transporting Starfleet recruits to Earth. She signed up and boarded the transport. She slept most of the trip. She awoke when the ship landed at its final stop in Iowa. She spent several hours just waiting outside the ship until it took off.

She had been looking up at the new ship being constructed when Captain Pike told her it was time to leave. She walked up and overheard a man talking to Pike with an air of smugness, "Four years? I'll do it in three!"

She whispers to herself, "So will I."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later.

Claire walked into the Campus Subspace Communications Center. She walked to the officer in charge, "Hello, Commander. I wanted to book a station for a personal transmission."

He nodded and leaned forward. He whispered to her questioningly, "To Qo'Nos?"

She eyed him sternly, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

He backed up and shook his head, "No, cadet." He asked her sincerely, "If you don't mind my asking, who could you possibly know on the Klingon home world?"

She tilted her head, "Isn't that pretty clear?"

He finally stopped prying, "Yeah. You can have Room 4. It allows some privacy."

She nodded her thanks and followed him to the room. She closed the door and pulled up the subspace relays. She opened up a channel, "_This is Claire of the House of Bi'Lok. I wish to converse with the House of Koral."_

A Klingon voice answered with hostility, "_This is a Federation subspace signal. We do not involve our selves with humans_."

She smirked knowingly, "_You must be new. Under High Council order of Kah'less the Unforgettable, I demand to speak with General Koral_."

The man sounded slightly panicked now, "_High Council? Forgive me, sir, I did not know my place. I will relay your transmission immediately_."

She waited for a minute and smiled warmly as Koral appeared on the screen and spoke, "_This is Koral. You have disrupted a Council Meeting_…" He stopped when he saw Claire. He sighed and greeted, "_Hello, Claire Bennett. It has been too long. I almost didn't recognize you with dark hair."_

"_I know. I apologize for not having the time to converse with you_."

Koral looked angry as he announced to her, "_Claire, the ship returned_." Her face hardened and her smile vanished. He continued, "_At 2300 hours yesterday, our 3rd__ Fleet was dispatched to the Neutral Zone to investigate a solar storm. We have very limited data, but the Fleet relayed enough sensor telemetry to be sure_."

She leaned her head on her hand as a numb feeling crept up her spine and asked tightly, "_How many_?"

He looked even angrier, "_47 ships. 8,084 warriors_." He hesitated, "_Kurtok and Lura were among them_."

Her head snapped up in horror and she let out a choked sob, "_Did they die fighting or were they just slaughtered_?"

He looked at her troubled, "_I would like to say they died with honor, but given the vessels weapons, I cannot bear to answer_."

She looked shocked and glared as she heard a knock on the door. She growled low in her throat and told Koral, "_Excuse me_."

She stormed to the door and threw it open. She snapped angrily, "What is it?!"

The commander was startled by her hostility but replied, "Captain Pike sent down a message. All cadets are needed in the Main Hangar. You're being assigned to the backup fleet."

She sighed annoyed, "Perfect. What's the problem?"

"He didn't say."

She nodded and told him, "One moment." She walked back to the viewer, "_Koral, I apologize. Starfleet is assigning me to a ship early_."

He seemed upset, "_They are sending cadets out this early? Why be so foolish_?"

She shrugged, "_I know it is, but as I've said before, something you need to run before you can walk_." She stated confidently, "_Starfleet wouldn't send cadets into a war zone, I know that much. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll contact you later, old friend_."

He shouted proudly, "_Qa'pla_!" She returned the sentiment and closed the channel.

*******

Claire sprinted into the Hangar and quickly made her way to her assigned group. She got there in time to hear her name assigned to the Enterprise. After the commander finished the role call, she promptly made her way to the right shuttle. She sat down and waited for the shuttle to depart. She glanced over as McCoy and Kirk walked in and took a seat.

*******

As the shuttle boarded the Enterprise, she left the shuttle and glanced at a screen listing the postings for the cadets. She found she was assigned to the bridge as a Tactical Officer. She walked to the nearest turbolift and activated the lift. After a few seconds, she went out onto the bridge and walked to Captain Pike, "Cadet Bennett reporting."

The older man smirked at her professional manner, "Welcome aboard, Cadet. Take your station." She nodded and walked to one of the back stations.

After twenty minutes, she glanced over and tensed slightly as the lift opened and Spock walked onto the bridge. She still was uneasy at how close a resemblance the Vulcan officer had to Sylar. She pulled her gaze from him to prevent staring and shook off her discomfort. A minute later, she listened as Pike make a speech after which they got underway to Vulcan slightly delayed by a new helmsman.

Some time passed as they went about their duties. The silence of the bridge was disturbed as McCoy, Kirk and Uhura bolted out of a turbolift with Kirk ranting to the two of them. He headed directly to Pike and spoke with concern, "Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!"

Pike stood and looked less than pleased, "Kirk, how the hell did you get onboard the Enterprise?"

McCoy tried to cover his tracks, "Sir, this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine…"

Kirk stops him, "Bones, please?"

"He's completely delusional and I take full responsibility…"

Kirk sighs and shouts loudly, "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster; it's being attacked by Romulans!"

Pike rolls his eyes, "Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to medical, we'll have words later."

Claire smiles to herself as she watches Pike, Spock and Kirk begin arguing. Kirk calms down and insists to Pike, "It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it's an attack!"

Spock counters, "Based on what facts?"

Kirk inhales and stares down the Vulcan, "That same anomaly we saw today, a lightning storm in space: also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." Claire looked on attentively as Kirk continued, "That ship, which has formidable and advance weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space." Claire's adrenaline spiked as Kirk announces, "At 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. 47 Klingon Warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

Pike asked seriously, "And you know of this Klingon attack how?"

Kirk glanced over at Uhura who spoke up, "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Claire turned back to her console and closed her eyes tightly. She pulled up the long range sensors and attempted to scan the Vulcan system. She couldn't find anything beyond the edge of the system. She turned back to the front, "Captain, I am unable to scan inside Vulcan space."

Pike looked concerned and glanced at the communications officer, "Scan the system for Romulan transmissions."

The man answered, "Sir, I don't believe I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

Pike sighs and glances at Uhura, "Can you speak Romulan, Cadet…"

"Uhura." She nods, "All three dialects, sir."

He commands, "Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

Pike orders, "Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman."

She replied with apprehension, "All the other ships have dropped out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan but we seem to have lost all contact."

Uhura reports, "Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmissions or transmission of any kind in the area."

Kira scoffs, "It's because they're being attacked."

Pike looks uneasy and walks to the center chair. "Shields up. Red Alert." Everyone begins working furiously around the bridge.

Sulu announces, "Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds. Four, three, two, one." The ships drops out of warp and immediately, collision alarms sound as the viewer displays countless chunks of debris from the other ships.

Pike orders, "Emergency evasive!"

"On it, sir!" Sulu spends minutes navigating the debris, including the front half of a saucer section. They clear the field and everyone looks in horror at the enormous ship on the viewer.

Not even a second has passed before a warning alarm goes off and Claire looks alarmed, "Sir, we've been targeted!"

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields."

Claire shouts, "For all the good it will do!" Pike and Kirk look at her strangely, but don't say anything. She ignores the others and continues to fire on the Romulan ship.

Claire glances toward Uhura as she announces, "Captain, we're being hailed!"

Pike sits up straighter and nods and looks at the viewer as a smirking Romulan takes the place of his ship. "Hello."

Pike looks upset and speaks up, "I'm Captain Christopher Pike; to whom am I speaking?"

The Romulan chuckles, "Hello, Christopher, I'm Nero."

"You're declared war against the Federation."

Claire mutters to herself, "And the Klingon Empire!" She sees Spock eye her from across the bridge and kicks herself for forgetting about Vulcan hearing.

Pike continues, "Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

Nero scoffs, "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart." He pauses, "As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?!"

Everyone on the bridge glances at Spock surprised as Spock stands and comes forward. "Pardon me, but I do not believe you and I are acquainted."

"No we're not. Not yet." Claire hangs her head as she realizes the situation. Nero speaks coldly, "Spock, there's something I would like you to see." He faces Pike, "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

Pike stands up and moves back to the lift. Kirk states, "He'll kill you, you know that."

Spock agrees, "Your survival is unlikely."

Kirk objects, "Captain we gain nothing from diplomacy; going over to that ship is a mistake!"

Spock nods, "I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy."

"I understand that." Pike speaks out to all, "I need officers who are trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

He turns to Sulu who tells him, "I have training, sir."

Claire stands up determined, "As do I, Captain."

He nods, "Come with me." He looks at Kirk, "Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway."

"Chekov, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir."

***

Claire listens distractedly to Pike as he explains the mission to her, Kirk and Sulu. They arrive at the shuttle and Pike looks at Kirk, "Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Both Kirk and Spock looked shocked. Spock comments with slight panic, "Captain? Please, I apologize; the complexities of human pranks escape me."

Claire smirks as she comments, "That isn't a prank, Syl…" She stops herself, "Spock. He's dead serious."

Pike nods, "She's right, Spock. And I'm not the Captain. You are."

***

Claire is sitting restlessly as the shuttle leaves the shuttle bay. She turns to Kirk as he asks her and Sulu, "What kind of combat training you got?"

Sulu replied, "Fencing."

Kirk looks somewhat worried and looks at her, "You?"

She replies dead serious, "Mok'Bara, Third Level Bat'Leth and Fourth Level Mek'Leth blades."

Kirk doesn't understand, "Are those Vulcan? Aren't Third and Fourth kind of low?"

She looks him in the eye and smirks, "Its Klingon and no. Fourth Level make one an expert."

He looks amazed but points out, "Unfortunately, we don't have either of those blades."

Her smirk widened as she reached to the back and pulled out her Mek'Leth. "Don't be so sure."

They looked up as Pike announced, "Pre-Jump."

*****

Claire watched as Kirk released his chute. She waited a few seconds longer and then pulled hers with Sulu at the rear. She watched with panic as Olsen kept falling. She and Kirk shouted at him to open it but he ignored them until he was right on top of the drill. She watched in resignation as he hit the platform and his chute was pulled down by the energy beam. A few seconds later, Kirk had landed and retracted his chute. She waited until she was on top of the platform enough and retracted her chute. It pulled in and she dropped like a stone to the platform. She landed flat on her back and blacked out.

Kirk watched her crash hard and hurried over. He struggled with her helmet and after almost a minute, managed to pull it off. She looked up at him and scoffed, "I guess I misjudged the distance."

He asked worried, "Can you stand?"

She cracked her back and slowly stood up. She nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She glanced over as two ports opened up and Romulans walked out to meet them. She smirked excitedly and told Kirk, "I'll take the large one."

Before he could object, she had pulled her Mek'Leth and stalked over to the man. She swung her blade full force at him causing him to lunge back. He jabbed his sword at her and she caught it before it even reached her. She snapped playfully, "You'll have to do better than that!" He glared at her and swung furiously at her. She caught each attack in time and swiped her blade low at his leg. He screamed out loud and limped back from her. She didn't hesitate as she rushed him with her blade at the ready. He blocked a few times but she thrust the blade forward between two ribs and he screamed in agony. The man glared at her and she jerked her blade free. He grunted in fresh pain and then fell forward. She looked down at him with disdain, "_Tell Grethor to expect more, Romulan_."

She turned to see Kirk struggling to avoid being stepped on as a Romulan stood at the edge of the platform. She walked to the Romulan and got his attention, "Hey, hope you enjoy the trip down." Without hesitating, she pushed him in the chest and he fell off the edge. She knelt down and extended her arm, "Grab my hand!"

Kirk didn't waste time reaching for it and she pulled him to safety. Sulu walked up to them and stated worried, "Olsen had the charges!"

She returned her Mek'Leth to its sheath and faced him, "So how do we disable the jamming signal?"

Kirk walked to a fallen weapon and picked it up as he replied, "Like this!" He opened fire on the middle of the drill and after a minute, they heard the scream of the drill fade to nothing. Kirk slapped his wrist panel, "Enterprise, we're clear!"

A voice replied, "Acknowledged. Locking on."

Claire looked around and tilted her head. She asked them, "Do you hear that?"

They looked back at her and listened briefly. A few seconds later, all three looked up as something dropped past the platform. They ran over and watched a torpedo drop into the hole on the planet.

Kirk instantly slapped his wrist, "Enterprise, the Romulans just launched something into the hole they just drilled." The platform suddenly lurched and all three lost their balance. Kirk looked up in fear as Sulu stumbles back and over the edge.

Claire is wide eyed in shock as Kirk runs for the edge. She yells after him, "Kirk, stop!" She watches him jump and rolls her eyes and slaps her wrist panel, "Enterprise, beam up us now!"

She materializes on the pad and nods to the transporter chief, "Get Sulu and Kirk up. I'm heading to the bridge." She turns to leave and nearly runs into Chekov as he hurries to the transporter console. She hurries to the bridge and looks around for Spock. She asks, "Where is Captain Spock?"

Uhura answers, "He headed to the transporter. He went to rescue the Elders on the surface."

She nods, "Who is the commanding officer at the moment?" Everyone looks around and can't give an answer. Claire sighs, "It appears I am. What did the Romulan ship launch at Vulcan?"

Uhura answers somewhat perplexed, "Just a torpedo, but Ensign Chekov indicated that a singularity was forming."

She glanced at the screen in disbelief, "A singularity? But why would someone want to make a black hole inside a planet?" She turned to Uhura, "Did you manage to send a report to Starfleet?" Uhura nodded. "Good. I want a full damage report prepared on the ship and list of casualties for the Captain upon his return. Put Vulcan on screen."

The bridge crew turned to the viewer and watched in horror as they watched Vulcan collapse in on itself. Claire lowered herself numbly to the chair as she watched a civilization die. She lowered her head in honor of the lives that were lost in that moment. She opened her communicator and asked softly, "Transporter, how many did we manage to beam off the surface?"

Chekov's sad voice replied, "Only 769."

Claire closed her eyes in shock as she asked hopefully, "Did the Captain manage to return?"

She felt a surge of relief as Spock answered calmly, "Yes, cadet. I managed to make it back."

She nodded, "Acknowledged. I'll wait here until you return. Cadet Bennett out."

She took a seat in the chair, "Helmsman, set a course the Laurentian system. _Maximum warp. Engage." _Uhura glanced at her stunned and Claire realized her mistake. She repeated, "Maximum warp, helmsman."

Uhura walked up to her and asked discreetly, "If I may ask, where did you learn Klingon?"

She knew the cadet would never give up, so she answered quietly, "On Qo'Nos."

"Why were you there?"

She kept her voice from being insulting as she asked back, "Why were you on Vulcan when you decided to join Starfleet?"

Uhura blushed slightly, "You know?" She looked worried, "Um, it isn't what you think, Claire."

Claire smiled warmly at her, "Relax, Uhura. It's not my business. Besides, I've been in the same situation." She lowered her voice even lower, "I was married to a Klingon."

Uhura looked surprised, "They have marriages there?"

Claire smiled amused, "Yeah! Any species can feel love." She smirked deviously, "Even the Vulcans. A Vulcan's love should never be doubted by anyone. Questioning it can get pretty ugly, trust me." She looked at Uhura sincerely, "I've seen the way you look at Spock when he enters the room and he isn't as careful as he thinks he is. I know he feels the same way."

She smiles contentedly and they glanced over as Spock, Sulu and Kirk walked off the lift onto the bridge. Claire stood up quickly and nodded to Spock, "Captain, I stand relieved."

He nodded solemnly, "Thank you, Cadet. Resume your station." Claire nodded and headed back to the Tactical Console.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Claire was glancing over the briefing reports. She looked through one that Spock had logged in the computer in growing shock and sympathy. She copied the data to her own report and saved the file in a private file. She left the station and headed for the lift. She signaled the bridge and glanced around for Uhura. She was standing by the comm. and looked over as Claire approached looking troubled. She kept her voice low as she asked worried, "Did I read the Captain's briefing accurately?" She looked horrified at Uhura sad expression. She sighed and asked the linguist, "How is he?"

She looked depressed, "Men are all the same regardless of their race. Hiding their feelings."

Claire scoffed in forced amusement, "And Vulcan's naturally hide all their emotions."

She chuckled, "True." She grew serious, "Not many people know this, but Spock had deep feelings for her."

Claire noted, "Well, when a parent understands the feelings their child has, they become closer."

Both looked panicked when Spock's calm voice cuts in quietly to Uhura, "I would hoped that any discussion about my parents would not be so open, Lt."

Uhura looks uncomfortable but Claire steps in, "Forgive me, Captain. I should not have taken such liberties discussing it. The fault is my own."

Spock glances at her with a raised eyebrow as he looks at her carefully, "Your name is Claire Bennett, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He tells her, "I had done research for admittance to the Vulcan Science Academy. My findings indicated that at the end of the 22nd century, a human woman applied and gained admission. Her name was also Claire Bennett. Can you explain this?"

She smirked in amused skepticism, "Captain, in my life, I've met an Andorian named Shran, a human named Jonathan Archer, and a Vulcan named T'Pol." She pauses, "Okay, that last one was a bad example, considering the Vulcan lifespan. But none of the others were the actual people from the history books."

Spock looks appraisingly at her for a moment. "Very well."

She nods in acceptance, "But it flatters me that you believe that I could have been accepted to one of the greatest universities this galaxy can offer. Thank you for the compliment."

Spock replies evenly, "I do not believe I said you could have been accepted."

She nods, "Of course." She asks respectfully, "Permission to return to duty, sir?"

"Granted, cadet." She turns to leave when Spock calls after her, "Cadet, are you not going to report to your post?"

She looks confused, "Yes, sir. I am."

He asked curious, "You majored in Tactical Strategy and Combat Training, did you not?"

She answered carefully, "Yes, sir."

He stated, "Then as it seems that as Lt. Benson was injured during the Narada attack, you are the likely candidate for Tactical." He indicated the station, "I believe your post is on the bridge."

She hides a smirk and walks over. "Aye, Captain."

********

After Kirk returned to the bridge and discovered Spock had ordered the Enterprise to meet up with the fleet, tension exploded on the bridge. She glanced toward them sensing the tension. She spoke up reasoning, "Please, this won't do anyone any good! Cadet, Spock is in command of Enterprise. This is not your decision to make."

Kirk looked furious, "We can't go cower in a corner while Nero plans his next attack! We have to go after him."

Spock objects, "We cannot hope to combat his vessel on our own. Regrouping with the fleet is our best option at the moment."

Kirk grew angrier, "We have to stop him!"

Claire eyed Kirk sternly, "Cadet, you are on dangerous ground. I suggest you stand down."

Kirk looked at her mockingly, "I should stand down? Last time I checked, you were a cadet too."

Spock informed him, "I have promoted her to acting Tactical Officer."

Kirk looked at her and pushed, "You really think we stand a chance if we waste our time regrouping?"

She hesitated, "It isn't my place to make command decisions. If it was, Captain Pike would have made me the Acting Captain, not Mr. Spock."

He scoffed, "Oh, please! Am I the only one who knows we have to fight back, not cower in fear?!"

Claire looked sternly at him, "Cadet, 6 Federation vessels with 80 cadets and 5500 officers are dead. Do you want to risk the lives of a 1000 more because you have a foolhardy desire to play hero?"

Spock announced, "Lt. Bennett is correct. My orders stand. We will rendezvous with the fleet in two hours. Security, please escort Cadet Kirk to his quarters and ensure he remains there until the mission is completed."

Two officers moved to Kirk and started escorting him off the bridge. After a few feet, Kirk turned and threw a right hook at one guard. Claire sighed as one more came up to subdue him. She drew her blade and charged toward Kirk. She stopped halfway there as Spock came up behind Kirk and pinched the tendons between the neck and the shoulders. Kirk immediately tensed up and collapsed to the ground. Spock ordered, "Get him off this ship." He glanced at Claire and raised an eyebrow at her weapon. "Lt., surrender your weapon to Commander Harris."

She looked reluctant, but sighed. She looked at him and expressed, "I will be very displeased if this is damaged. I will want it returned later."

Spock tilted his head curiously. She swallowed and pleaded, "Please, Captain. It's all I have left."

He nodded slightly, "Commander Harris will store it in the Security Office until further notice."

She nodded her agreement and turned the blade's handle to the Trill. She looked at him sternly, "Do not disappoint me, commander." He took it and Claire looked at Spock, "Captain, I will accompany Cadet Kirk. He's already managed to stow away, he could have another ace in the hole."

Spock nodded, "That is sensible. We will rejoin the fleet and return shortly after."

She nods and follows the guards carrying Kirk to an escape pod. The two men sit Kirk on one seat. She looks at the men, "There's an outpost on the second largest continent. How close to it can you aim the pod?"

One replies, "These aren't meant for exact piloting, but I think we can get it within five kilometers."

She accepts, "We'll take it. Prepare to eject." She looked at them and advised, "You guys stay alive." She smirked, "That's an order."

They smiled, "Yes, sir."

She sat down in the other chair and strapped in.

******

Twenty minutes after landing, she glanced up as Kirk groaned and woke up. He shook his head and looked at her. He looked irritated, "Great. Stuck on an ice cube with the hobgoblins personal toady."

Claire ignored the insult, "Stow it, Kirk. I came with you to keep you out of trouble." She tossed him a parka, "Put it on. There's a Federation outpost nearby. We've got about 4.8 kilometers of walking to do."

Kirk glared, "Why should I cooperate with you?"

She smirked, "Because the cabin's temperature has dropped to about 38 Kelvin. In another hour, the temperature will reach 10 Kelvin, at which point our blood will most likely begin to freeze. We'll have a hard time walking at that time."

He was livid as he grabbed the parka. "I'm going to submit a complaint to Captain Pike when this is over."

Claire zipped up her parka and pulled the hood on. She shot back, "You do what you want, Cadet. I'm following the chain of command; you're not." She unlocked the hatch and pushed it open. "Try to keep up." She climbed up the crater and rose to her feet. She pulled out a homing beacon and pointed it around. She got a heading, "The outpost is due east of here. Let's move."

Kirk grumbled at her, "I'm really glad you're not the captain."

They hiked for a kilometer until a large beetle attacked them and chased them toward a series of caves. They ran to the opening of one and ducked out of sight. Claire inhaled to catch her breath, "I think we lost it." No sooner had she finished than the creature crashed one of its legs through the ice Claire was leaning back on. She grunted in surprise and looked down in shock. Kirk looked at her in terror as blood began soaking her clothes. She shuddered as the leg retreated through the ice and her body collapsed to the ground. Kirk grabbed her arms and lifted her over his shoulder.

He ran into the cave, hearing the creature closing on him. Something closed on his leg and he fell heavily to the ground. He turned over as the creature started dragging him toward its open mouth. From out of nowhere, a man ran up and swung a makeshift torch at the creature until it had retreated. Kirk sat motionless until he remembered Claire. He turned back and rushed to her side. He tore open her parka and applied pressure to the wound. He moved his hand to assess the severity when he noticed even with the amount of blood, there was no injury.

Claire rapidly exhaled and glanced at Kirk with apprehension. She commented lamely, "I don't suppose you'll believe the creature missed?"

He shook his head and helped her to her feet. He looked at the man who rescued them, "Thank you for helping us."

The man turned and both could see he was Vulcan. He looked at them for a moment and his face grew perplexed and he said knowingly, "James T. Kirk." He scoffed in astonishment, "How did you find me?"

Kirk asked cautiously, "How do you know my name?"

The older man looked tired, "I have been and always shall be your friend."

Kirk repeated, "Look, I don't know you."

"I am Spock."

Kirk asked in disbelief, "What?!"

Claire protested loudly, "You have got to be kidding me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk and Spock were kneeling by a fire further inside the cave. Claire was standing back a little leaning against the ice. Spock finally broke the silence, "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend. Especially after the events of today."

Kirk scoffed, "Look, I appreciate the help. I do. But if you are Spock, you'd know we're not friends, at all! You hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny."

Claire added, "And insubordination."

Kirk ignored her as Spock asked puzzled, "Mutiny? You are not the Captain?"

Kirk shrugged, "No, you are. Pike was taken hostage."

The elder Vulcan looks troubled, "By Nero."

Claire and Kirk glance at him stunned, "You know him? Who is he?"

He answers resigned, "He is a particularly troubled Romulan." He stands and walks toward Kirk with his hand raised. "Here, allow me. It will be easier."

Kirk steps back alarmed, "Wait; what are you doing?"

He explains, "Our minds, one and together."

Claire walks up to him, "I want to see it too."

Spock objects, "Senator Petrelli, I do not…"

Claire glances at him sternly, "Mr. Spock, I already had a strong feeling you're out of time here and a planet has already been destroyed. You addressing me as Senator confirms it. The magnitude of these events is astronomical. So I don't want to hear any objections."

Spock raised his eyebrow, "You always were strongly determined. Very well." He places his hands on their faces. "129 years from now, a star will explode; threatening to destroy the galaxy."

Claire is suddenly overwhelmed with memories that aren't hers: Locating a Red Matter nebula in the Briar Patch; receiving the communiqué from the Vulcan Science Council about an unstable star; discussing the plan to deal with the problem; Spock receiving the ship to head to the star. Sudden panic and fear as a report that Romulus is lost as the event occurs prematurely; rushing to deploy the Red Matter to prevent further tragedy.

After containing the supernova, a feeling of despair that he had failed; Nero hailing him with his anger; getting pulled through the black hole to find Nero waiting for him; the deep feeling of pain and guilt as he watched his home vanish before his eyes.

She felt him sever the link and her knees were shaking with the pain that was still burning in her stomach. She stumbled over to the wall and promptly threw up. She vaguely hears Kirk and Spock talking. She ignores their discussion as she tries to cope with the information she just received.

Claire jumps startled as Spock appears next to her. He speaks softly, "I knew Nero had confronted the Federation, but the Klingon Empire was beyond my knowledge." He sounds troubled, "Your husband is dead only because of Nero."

Claire's face turns cold, "Thank you for bringing that up, Ambassador."

Spock comments, "This could cause problems even I cannot foresee. Your husband did die in my timeline, but it was after the Khitomer Massacre. He fought long enough to see the Federation assist the Empire."

She scoffs in irritation and looks at him harshly, "Another butterfly you've stepped on. I saw glimpses of your time. It wasn't perfect, but it was peaceful. Clean." She reproves him, "But it's all gone now. I'm not saying it's your fault, but that reality is irrelevant now. You've opened Pandora's Box, Spock! And there's no way we can get it closed before it wreaks more pain on the galaxy."

Spock looks at her with defeated acceptance. "I cannot refute your logic. My failure has dramatically altered history." She feels some amusement at his smirk, "But you of all people should know something about the future."

She chuckles lightly, "It's not written in stone." She inhales, "I suppose I wouldn't even be worried if I hadn't known."

She and Spock turned to Kirk as he spoke up, "Well, I don't about you, but I'm going to try reaching Starfleet. Nero has to be stopped."

*****

The three of them walked up to the outpost and went inside. They started down the hall to be met by a Sivan. He led them inside where another man was sleeping with his feet up on a desk. The Sivan nudged him awake and the man shouted in annoyance, "Cut it out!" He looked at them and scolded, "Do you realize how unacceptable this is?"

Spock commented, "Fascinating."

Claire looks at him, "What is?"

The man spoke annoyed, "I'm sure you're just doing your job, but could you not have come a wee bit sooner?" He sat up and continued, "Six months I've been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal! And I know exactly what's going on here, okay?! Punishment isn't it? Ongoing! For something that was clearly an accident!"

Spock addresses the man, "You are Montgomery Scott."

Kirk looks surprised, "You know him?"

He replies, "Yes." He glances at Claire, "You always disagreed with Mr. Scott's casualness toward Regulations aboard the Enterprise."

Scotty looks insulted, "I resent that. I have a high regard toward following protocol."

Claire glanced at the older Vulcan, "Mr. Scott may have a slightly different personality now."

He glances at Scott, "You are in fact the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming."

He looks troubled, "That's what I'm talking about! How do you think I wound up here? I had a long debate with my instructor about the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel." Scotty paused, "He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles. I told him I could not only beam it to an adjacent planet in the same solar system; which is easy by the way; I could do it with a life form. So I tested it on Admiral Archer's prized beagle."

Claire smiled to herself, "Oh that dog is so cute! What happened to it?"

He swallowed nervously, "I'll let you know when it reappears." Claire's face falls in total shock. "I don't know. I do feel guilty about it."

Spock asked, "What if I told you that your theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is moving at warp?"

"I think that if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it!"

"The reason you haven't heard of it Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet."

Scott stands and asks skeptically, "Are you from the future?"

Kirk replies, "Just him."

Claire frowned and turned to Spock, "Ambassador, may I have a word?" They moved to the side, "Spock, I can't let you affect history any more than you already have."

He nods, "I understand your concern, Senator. But it is Mr. Scott who discovered the equation."

She sighed and looked serious, "You're positive?" Spock nods. She waves her hand allowing him to go back.

****

The group walks up to an old NX class shuttle pod. Scott tells them, "She's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally banjaxed, as well as a few other systems." He looks proudly at the old vessel, "So the Enterprise had her maiden voyage, has it? She is one well endowed lady! I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you pardon the engineering parlance."

Scott walks to Spock and questioned, "The thing is, even if I believed you, right, where you're from, what I've done, which I don't by the way." He moves around the small pod and checks some relays, "you still talking aboard the Enterprise when she's moving faster than light without a proper receiving pad." He glances upset at the Sivan who has climbed up on the transporter pad. "Get off there! It's not a climbing frame."

Claire rolls her eyes and helps the short alien off the pad as Scotty continues his rant, "The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." Spock input a complex equation and ran a simulation program. "What's that?"

Spock replies, "Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming."

He scoffs, "Get out of it." Scott glanced over the results with awe, "Amazing. It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving."

Claire looked it over herself, "This is pretty clever."

Kirk objected, "Well, it works in a simulation. That's a far cry from actually beaming us aboard the Enterprise."

Claire agreed, "She must be halfway to the Laurentian System by now."

Spock told them confidently, "It will work."

*******

Spock and Scott reviewed the programs as they prepared to make the transport. Spock walked by Kirk who pulled him aside, "You're coming with us, right?"

Spock sighed, "Jim, my destiny is not on Enterprise."

"Your destiny?" Kirk stated frustrated, "He… The other Spock is not gonna to believe me. Only you can explain what the hell's happened."

Claire cuts in, "Jim, Captain Spock can't know about this."

Spock agrees, "She is correct. You must promise me you will not tell him."

"I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders? Why not? What happens?"

Spock states calmly, "Jim, this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

"How? Over your dead body?"

He sighed, "Preferably not." He thinks, "However there is Starfleet Regulation 619."

Claire nods in agreement, "Any command officer who's emotionally compromised during a mission must relinquish command."

Kirk tries to understand, "So, you're saying I have to emotionally compromise you…guys?"

Spock looks worried as well, "Jim, I just lost my planet; I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it."

Kirk thinks briefly and glances at Claire with regret. She gives a solemn smile, "At least you were in the transporter when it happened. If Uhura knew I had told you, I would be in for it."

He nods as Scott announces, "Aye, then laddie. Live or die. Let's get this over with." The Sivan tries to follow Scott who tells him, "No, go. You cannae come with me. Go on."

Kirk stood taller and followed Claire and Scott to a transporter alcove. He looked at Spock, "You know, coming back in time, changing history? That's cheating."

Spock looks amused, "A trick I learned from an old friend." Spock inputs a command and turns back to Kirk and raises his hand in the Vulcan farewell, "Live long and prosper."

*******

Kirk materialized in Engineering next to Claire. They looked around in amazement. Claire praised, "Scott's equation worked."

Kirk looked around, "Where is he?"

Both looked panicked as a pounding noise came from the water recycler they were standing by. Claire looked at the direction of the pipes and suggested, "Kirk, find a flow control console before he's killed." She pointed to a large turbine about 100 yards away, "This pipe cycles toward that main pump."

He nodded and hurried around the room searching. He found a console and opened an emergency release just before Scott was pulled in. Kirk helped him up as Claire came up relieved. She commented, "We need to move; security was most likely alerted to the access to the water system." They left and Claire suggested, "Kirk, Spock is going to be suspicious since we're back. I was put in charge to keep an eye on you; I recommend you knock me out and leave me. That way it looks like I lost control." She noticed his hesitation, "Don't waste time objecting! Punch me!"

Kirk sighed and stopped running. He faced her and slugged her heavily across the jaw. She grunted painfully and stumbled back into a bulkhead and slumped to the floor unconscious. Kirk ignored Scott's astonished expression, "Let's go!"

They ran up some catwalks until 4 armed guards surrounded them with phasers drawn. Kirk groaned as one large man glared at him and ordered, "Come with me; cupcake!"

*******

Spock glanced back as the lift opened and the guards escorted Kirk, Scott and a disoriented Claire onto the bridge. Uhura paled at Claire's state and shot a disapproving glare at Kirk. Spock walked up to them and looked at Scott, "Who are you?"

"I'm with him"

Kirk nods, "He's with me."

Spock demands, "We are traveling at warp. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

Kirk shot back, "You're the genius. Figure it out."

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

Kirk refused, "Well, I'm not telling, Acting Captain." He sees Spock tense slightly, "What, did that…That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't make you angry."

Spock looked at Claire who seemed to have regained consciousness, "Lt, can you explain how you arrived aboard a ship traveling at warp?"

She blinked and answered softly, "No, captain. We reached the base. Kirk must have knocked me out when my back was turned. I woke up in Engineering."

He looked at Scott, "Sir, are you a member of Starfleet?"

"Yes. Can I get a towel, please?"

He ignores the question. "Under penalty of court martial, I order you to tell me how you beamed aboard this ship while moving at warp."

Scott starts to answer but Kirk orders, "Don't answer him."

Spock states seriously, "You will answer me."

Scott swallows in mild fear, "I'd rather not take sides."

Kirk stepped up to Spock and pushed, "What is it with you, Spock?" Spock turns his attention to Kirk, "Your planet was just destroyed; your mother murdered, and you're not even upset."

Claire looked stunned, "Cadet Kirk, you really don't want to do that."

Spock answered his accusation, "If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken."

Kirk scoffed, "And yet you are the one who said fear was necessary for command." He lowered his voice, "I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

Spock pauses and replies, "Yes, of course I did."

Kirk asks quickly, "So are you afraid or aren't you?!"

She walked over to McCoy and advised, "You better alert sickbay for injuries; this is going to get messy."

Spock replies with annoyance in his voice, "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me?"

Spock warns him, "Step away from me, Mr. Kirk."

Kirk shouts, "What is like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?!"

Spock's voice is low with suppressed angry, "Back away from me!"

Spock's jaw clenches as Kirk snaps, "You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you!"

Claire looks resigned, "And here it is?"

She watches them as Kirk shouted at Spock. "You never loved her!"

Spock's eyes suddenly blazed with fury and he let loose a left hook at Kirk. Kirk stumbled back and tried to strike back. Spock charged him and threw several punches at Kirk. Spock threw Kirk against a console and grabbed Kirk by the neck. Claire looked worried and moved up to stop the incident. She stopped as Sarek called out strongly, "Spock!"

After a couple seconds, Spock's anger faded and he quickly released his grip. He backed away in shock and glanced toward Uhura and Sarek. He swallowed, "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ships log." He turned and walked off the bridge.

Everyone is silent as they stand in shock. Scott breaks the silence suddenly, "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!"

Kirk stood up again as he rubbed his neck. McCoy reproved him after a moment, "Well, congratulations, Jim. Now we don't have a captain or a first officer to replace him!"

Kirk commented, "Yeah, we do."

He moves to the chair as McCoy looks confused, "What?

Sulu pointed at him and announced, "Pike made him first officer."

McCoy looked dumbfounded, "You've got to be kidding me!"

He scoffed, "Thanks for the support."

Uhura walked by him looking upset, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain."

Kirk looked at her briefly, "So do I."

Claire looked at him sternly and said scornfully, "What are your orders, Captain?"

He replied, "Set a pursuit course for the Narada. Maximum warp."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire glanced over toward where Kirk was talking with the bridge crew. She turned back to the console and input some commands. After a second, the computer sent several logs and a course trajectory into an encrypted file. She discreetly walked over to where Uhura was assigned and input a Klingon subspace frequency. She pulled the file up and input a bearing as she kept an eye on them. She sent the transmission and looked satisfied when it went through.

She rose and started over to them. She stopped when Spock walked onto the bridge and joined their conversation, "Doctor. Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard his vessel, steal back the Black Hole device, and if possible, rescue Captain Pike."

Kirk looks at him concerned, "I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock."

He raised an eyebrow, "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device." He pauses briefly, "Also, my mother was human; which makes Earth the only home I have left."

Kirk steps up to him and sighs, "Then I'm coming with you."

Spock tilts his head, "I would cite Regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

Claire rolled her eyes in amusement as Kirk quipped good-naturedly, "See? We are getting to know each other." He slapped Spock on the shoulder and headed for the lift, "Lt. Bennett, you have the bridge."

She nodded, "Aye, captain."

********

Ten minutes later, Kirk called up to the bridge, "Lt. Bennett, whatever happens, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still on board. That's an order."

She sits up tensely and hits the comm., "Yes sir."

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to beam back."

She closes her eyes nervously, "Good luck, Jim. We'll be waiting."

*****

Uhura hurries off the lift and heads to her station, "Communication and transporters are inoperative!"

Claire speaks nervously, "Sulu, please tell you have them. Otherwise, we won't be able to beam them back!"

Sulu slaps the console in frustration, "Kirk and Spock are on the own now."

Claire orders, "Sulu, lay in a standby course to intercept the Narada. If anything changes, I want to be able to go in there with guns drawn."

"Yes, sir." He started to do so when he glanced at the sensors, "Sir, we have a reading of a second ship in Earth's orbit." He looked hopeful, "The life sign reads as Vulcan."

Claire smirked to herself, "Godspeed, Spock."

Uhura announces a minute later, "Sir, we've got communication and transporters back!"

Claire smirks, "He must have taken out the drill."

Sulu reports urgently, "Both ships have gone to warp."

Claire looks anxious, "Follow them at a safe distance. Don't let the Narada know we're here."

Sulu brings the Enterprise about and jumps to warp. His console beeps and he announces, "I'm reading an unstable energy reading coming from Spock's ship." He pales, "It has the characteristics of an unstable star."

Claire surmises, "That's the Black Hole weapon."

Sulu speaks urgently, "The Romulan vessel has launched missiles at Spock's ship and he's set a collision course!"

Claire smirks, "The tide has turned." She stands and moves next to Sulu. "Ready all weapons and prepare to fire!" She turned to Uhura, "Tell Mr. Scott to stand by the transporters! We're going to need to do a quick beam out." She looks back at Sulu, "Take us to that ship! As soon as we're in range, fire at those missiles."

"Aye, sir!"

********

Claire turns to the lift as Kirk and Spock walk onto the bridge. Kirk speaks quickly, "Hail the ship."

Uhura nods and opens a channel.

Kirk looks as Nero's face fills the screen and says evenly, "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. Your ship is compromised; too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Spock turns around puzzled and asks him, "Captain, what are you doing?"

Kirk replies, "Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock; I thought you'd like that."

Claire smirks as Spock shakes his head, "No, not really. Not this time."

Nero bellows, "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you!"

Kirk smirks, "You got it." He turns away, "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

Claire nods, "Aye, Captain."

They open fire openly at the large ship until they see the hull has begun to collapse into the singularity. Claire looks at it somewhat troubled as the ship is pulled apart. A gravity warning appears on the viewer and Kirk orders, "Sulu, let's go home!"

"Yes, sir." He enters the course and executes it. The ship begins shaking slightly.

Kirk looks worried after a minute, "Why aren't we at warp?"

Sulu replies, "We are, sir."

"Kirk to Engineering! Get us out of here, Scotty!"

The engineer replies, "We caught in the gravity well of the singularity."

Kirk advises urgently, "Go to maximum warp! Push it!"

He shouts, "I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!"

The entire crew looks around in terror as the metal starts cracking. "All she's got isn't good enough! What else you got?!"

He suggests quickly, "Uh, we could eject the core and detonate it! That could break us free! I cannae promise anything though!"

The crew watches the view screen crack and Kirk yells loudly, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

A few moments, Claire feels the ship lurch slightly and four pods get sucked into the singularity. Everyone watches anxiously as a blue warp field slams toward them and the ship starts shaking violently. They feel a surge of hope as the gravity warning goes away and the ship gets clear of the gravity well. Everyone sighs in relief. After a minute, Kirk speaks up smugly, "Okay. We've managed to save Earth; no one onboard was injured…"

Claire chuckles out loud, "Oh can it, Jim!"

He smirks at her and then says seriously, "Mr. Sulu, set a course for Earth."

"Yes, captain." He looks over the console and sighs, "We may be here a while, Captain. The impulse manifolds are overheated. Scotty tells us it could take a couple hours to repair."

He nods, "In that case, send a report to Starfleet…"

Uhura suddenly speaks up, "Captain, we are being hailed."

He looks confused, "What? There's no one out here."

Claire hides a smile as she glances at her console, "Captain, two Klingon Warbirds have decloaked off our starboard nacelle."

He sighed grimly and everyone looked nervous, "On screen."

The screen displays a fierce looking Klingon woman with dirty blonde hair. Claire cannot hide her surprise and joy, "Lura!" She looked relieved, "_They told me you_…"

Lura smirked, "_Well, mother, it seems I got more than just your human DNA. I got a little extra, as you put it_."

Kirk cut in confused, "Lt. Bennett, what is going on? Who is that?"

Claire looked at him, "It's a long story. I assure you, we are not in any danger." She steps forward questioningly, "If I may be so bold as to step in?"

He shrugs, "I guess not."

She nods, "Thank you, Captain." She addresses Lura, "_Our engines are offline, Lura. We could use assistance on returning to Earth for repairs_."

Lura nodded, "_We will lock on a tractor beam and take you to your nearest repair base. Does your crew require any medical attention_?"

She replied, "_I think we're fine. I will speak with you on the surface._" She lifted her head proudly and waited. Lura inclined her head before the screen was replaced by the view of the ships.

Kirk looked at her, "They follow your orders?" She nodded. "When did you have time to make friends with the Klingon Empire?"

She replied tiredly, "Like I said, it is a long story." She paused at his expectant expression. "I will prepare a summarized report for you sir." She smiled and told him joyfully, "Right now, I would like to prepare to reunite with my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Claire walked up to the main hangar and headed for a transporter pad. On the way over, she glanced to one side and noticed the older Spock standing by a shuttle. She inhaled worried when she saw Spock walk up to him. They had a short conversation and Spock left the hangar. She changed her direction and walked to the future Spock. She greeted him, "Ambassador, it's good to see you got to Earth safely."

The older Vulcan nodded to her. "And it is good to see you did not interfere in Kirk's mission."

She sighed troubled, "Spock, I saw you talking to the younger one. I thought we agreed to not jeopardize the timeline."

He seemed unconcerned by her accusation, "As I told him, there are too few Vulcans left for me to simply ignore him. You may keep a calm mind in knowing I have not revealed any compromising details of the future."

She didn't reply for a moment. She smirked, "Okay." She looked intrigued despite herself, "I was curious; how different is he from you? I mean, if history is different, things about him would be different somehow, wouldn't it?"

He gave a small smile, "He is more preoccupied with his mixed genetics than I was. I loved both my parents, but my mother did not stir such strong reactions that yours does."

She looked confident, "Maybe you were never given a reason to display as much. I'm guessing you knew her."

He nodded, "Perhaps. I will never know."

Claire seemed unsure, "Couldn't you go back to your…" She stopped and said, "The timeline would be according to this series of events. That timeline can't be accessed anymore."

"Precisely. I remember clearly all the missions I went on. I do not know if those missions will happen differently, or even at all. Hence, even if I were asked…"

Claire finished, "You couldn't give them any details." She asked sadly, "I know how sensitive information about the future is, but I don't think my son will be doing anything in this time. Can you give me anything about things my son had done that you might know of?"

Spock looked at her and nodded sincerely. He put his hand on her temple. "One and together."

Claire closed her eyes and saw her son standing in the Klingon High Council. She heard Spock's voice tell her, "Your son became a legal magistrate lobbying for interplanetary cooperation with dozens of planets, Earth being among them. He had seen firsthand that the principles of a race could be equal. He strongly spoke in favor of the Empire being accepted into the Federation. His greatest disappointment was when the Empire severed their ties with Starfleet. He took discommendation to oppose their stand. He publicly refused to be reaccepted on the grounds that the Klingon Empire had lost their discretion and were led by ignorant fools."

Claire gasped suddenly when the link was abruptly severed. She looked around confused to see Lura standing between her and Spock as she held a dagger at the Vulcan who was standing calmly. Lura had her teeth bared in anger as she warned, "You will not dishonor my mother, Vulcan!"

"Lura, it is fine. He means no harm."

Lura eyed him warily as she lowered her weapon. Spock commented, "Forgive me, Lura. I should not have overstepped my bounds."

She scoffed, "Next time, remember your place, Vulcan."

Claire scolded, "Lura! Show him better respect!"

She replied reluctantly, "Yes, mother."

She looked at Spock, "Well, Ambassador. I offer my gratitude for your assistance." She held up her hand, "Live long and prosper."

Spock returned the gesture and left. Lura returned the dagger to her sheath, "_Well, Earth is definitely as vibrant as you depicted it. I am surprised that you ever dwelled in such a place_."

"_Well, it was a long time ago. Believe me, it looked very different_."

Lura commented, "_We should return to the Jah'Ting, mother. General Koral only dispatched us to assist against the Romulan ship. We have delayed our return long enough_."

Claire commented, "_Then you must return_." She explained herself before Lura objected, "_I have a loyalty to Starfleet now. I will always have an obligation to the Empire. But this is something I have to do_."

She looked accepting, "_You always did a talent for being in the right place. I will leave you to it_." She slapped a wrist control, "_Lura to Jah'Ting! Prepare one for transport_!" She addressed Claire supportively, "_Father is no doubt honored that you risked yourself to get him to Sto Vo Kor. Although you and I will never get the honor of joining him, I know he would consider us there with him in spirit_."

Claire looks at her troubled, "_It's possible next time we meet, it will not as mother and daughter_."

Lura looked unconcerned, "_No matter. Our two planets cannot stay enemies forever_." She smirked, "_They are too much alike. Our genetics cannot change that_."

Claire smirked back, "_You're a child of two worlds. That won't change_."

Lura smiled broadly, "_I would never wish it otherwise_!" She called her ship, "_Jah'Ting! Energize_!"

Claire watched as Lura beamed away. She inhaled, "So like her father." She turned and headed for the Campus.

***

Uhura took another drink of her bottle and grimaced in discomfort. She squinted against the light that poured in as the door opened. She looked at Claire and looked nervously as she held up the bottle, "Claire, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist trying this drink your daughter told me to give to you. I still can't get taste the past, but drink said it was your favorite Lura!"

Claire looked at her in horror and amusement, "Nyota, how much did you have?!"

The linguist looked into the bottle and slurred, "Only about a quarter of it. It goes down smooth but it tastes horrible!"

Claire looked sympathetic, "Oh, dear, you shouldn't have drank that much!" She walked up and took the bottle gently. She helped her to the bed, "Here, let's get you in bed."

Nyota tried to resist her assistance, "I'm fine, Claire. Really!" Trying to emphasize her point, she pulled away and nearly fell onto the desk.

Claire stopped her from falling before she hurt herself and joked lightly, "Yeah, you're fine."

Uhura suddenly stopped moving and looked up in confusion, "Claire, did you install a strobe light in here? The lights are going on and off."

Claire chuckled to herself, "No, Nyota, you're blinking. Your senses are on overdrive." She lowered the intoxicated lieutenant to the bed. "Don't worry about it. Bloodwine packs a hell of a punch, but it doesn't have a long hangover." She stopped and thought worried, "But then again, you're not a Klingon." She told her friend, "Look, I'm going to call McCoy, alright? Maybe he can give you a tox-filter."

She slurred strongly, "I don't need anything! I'll be fine." She moved up into a sitting position and her eyes suddenly rolled up as she promptly fell backwards onto the bed. Claire smirked as she lifted her legs up onto the bed. She pulled off her boots and carefully pulled the sheets so she was covered up. She whispered softly, "Good night, Nyota." Nyota mumbled contentedly and rolled over in the bed. Claire smirked and went to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire finished zipping up her boot and glanced over as Nyota rolled over in her bed and groaned painfully. Claire smirked as she protested, "Whatever your daughter gave you is evil. I've never been that drunk even after I downed a whole case of Saurian Brandy."

Claire looked at her sympathetically, "Well, you should know that the Saurian Brandy we get is synthehol. Klingon bloodwine is straight alcohol and ten times more potent than anything humans have ever cooked up."

Nyota moaned as she buried her head in the pillows. Claire went to a small cabinet on the wall and opened it. She took out a small vial, "Here, Ny. This is a little cocktail I came up with a few years back. It'll take away most of the hangover effects. It's not fast acting and it tastes even worse than the Bloodwine; but you'll be better off in the long run. Drink it all at once."

Nyota looked over at it and reached out. Claire put it in her hand and sat down carefully. She helped Nyota sit up and steadied her. Nyota closed her eyes and tilted back her head as she poured the liquid down her throat. She finished it and started coughing furiously. She croaked out, "That is vile! What is it?!"

She took the vial as she answered, "It's vodka with a mixture of the chemical toxins of a Vulcan Sand Shark. The toxin is diluted by the vodka in order to act as a blood filter."

Nyota glared up at the blonde, "I'm not friends with you right now."

She smiled playfully, "Well, in that case, I lied. It's just Bloody Mary mix." Claire ran from the room laughing as Nyota hurled a pillow at her.

******

Claire walked onto the bridge and headed to Tactical. She pulled up the system logs and reported, "Starfleet has sent us the final repair reports. Engineering reports the Warp Core has been replaced and is fully operational."

Spock nodded, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Inform Command that we are ready to disembark."

Kirk stated pleased as he walked from the lift, "That's good to know."

Claire announced officially, 'Captain on the bridge!"

He smirks, "Carry on."

Uhura announced, "Captain, Command has informed us to report to Starbase 537; they have arranged a convoy to relocate a Vulcan mining crew to New Vulcan. They want to be underway at 2330 hours."

Kirk nodded seriously, "Understood. Inform them we will get underway immediately."

Sulu turned to Kirk, "Course is laid in, sir."

He nods, "Engage."

******

Back in Claire and Nyota's quarters, a figure appears in the darkness. The figure walks forward and reaches for the bottle of Bloodwine. The person holds it for a moment and looks worried.

******

Claire tells her officers, "I will be receiving a list of names of the Vulcans that we will be supervising."

One asks puzzled, "If I may ask, sir, why would we need to supervise Vulcans? They cooperate pretty well."

Claire notices Spock glance at her and she states sternly, "This is a delicate situation. Some Vulcans may be irate over the loss of the planet. There probably will not be problems but I do not want to…" She trails off and looks distracted.

One officer asks her, "Lieutenant?"

She looks at him and composes herself. "I want to be prepared." She concluded, "You have all received a briefing report. Familiarize yourself with it. Dismissed." She stays there and looks ahead for a moment.

She jumps and tenses as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Kirk is standing there looking concerned, "Lieutenant Bennett, are you okay? You weren't answering me."

She smiled stiffly, "I'm sorry, Captain. I was just distracted."

He lowers his voice, "I haven't told Command this, but I am aware that you had a Klingon husband who was killed by Nero. Are you still upset about that?"

She sighs, "I can honestly say, I am not concerned about that. I just have a sense that something is off."

He seems worried, "Is that have something to do with what happened on the planet? When that creature; you know?" He mimes a stabbing gesture.

She smiles, "No. I'm fine, really."

Kirk doesn't seem convinced but nods. "Carry on, Lt. Bennett."

Claire turns around and stops as a voice whispers in her head, "_Bennett. Are you here_?"

She calls back, "_Where are you? We agreed to stay out of each others business_!"

The voice replies with sincerity, "_I know about Bi'Lok. I wanted to make sure you're alight_."

She states loudly, "I'm fine." She looks around embarrassed as the crew turn to look at her puzzled. She states calmly, "If you'll excuse me, something has come to my attention." She glances to Kirk, "Permission to leave briefly Captain?"

He nods with concern, "Granted." She heads to the lift.

****

Claire hurries off the lift and heads to her quarters. She presses the button and enters swiftly. She closes the door as she calls out in a low voice, "Where are you?!"

A voice speaks up behind her with a hint of menace, "Hello, Claire."

She rolls her eyes, "After 400 years, you still are a walking cliché." She turns around and looks at the man with a bored expression, "Haven't you had time to think up new material? I mean, it was scary when I was seventeen, but I grew up."

Sylar walks forward out of the shadows and replies normally, "Well, can't blame a guy for trying." He looks over Claire's uniform and tries not to laugh, "I thought you gave up cheerleading."

She glares at him and points sternly, "Don't start! What do you want?!"

He looks tense, "I had a dream about your husband. I went to Kronos to find you, but you weren't there. I asked around for your name and found you had come back to Earth. I learned you were assigned to Enterprise and came to find you."

She looks grateful, "Well, thank you for being concerned. Bi'Lok was killed by Nero three years ago. I left to find the ship that killed my husband."

He seems hurt, "Why not find me? I could have found the ship and destroyed it for you."

She looks at him, "It was something I had to do on my own. You understand that, don't you?"

He sighs, "Yes. I don't want to leave you on your own. I want to help you."

She smiles knowingly, "You have been. Someone has been covering my appearances throughout history. I can still be invisible." She glances at his ears and laughs, "You've changed your ears? You look like Spock!"

Sylar smirks, "What can I say? Good looks run in the family."

She walks up and hugs him. she tells him happily, "It is good to see you." She leans on him for a minute and turns when she hears the door open.

Nyota starts talking happily, "Hey, Claire, I was wondering if…" She stops when she sees Claire with Sylar.

Claire pulls away from him and pales when she realizes the appearance, "Nyota, this is not what it looks like."

She glares hurt at Claire, "How could you do this to me, Claire?"

Sylar offers, "Let me explain the situation." Claire groans at how Vulcan he sounded. Nyota gives a venomous glare before turning and walking out in anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyota stormed down the corridor with tears in her eyes. She slapped the lift control and waited. She glared ahead as she heard Claire calling to her. She walked in and pushed the close control. Claire shouted pleadingly, "Nyota, listen to me?! It's not what you think!" Claire sighed dejectedly, "This isn't good."

Sylar caught up to Claire and asked, "Why is she so upset?"

Claire explained, "Because I told you Spock looks like you! You had made yourself look Vulcan and you're a dead ringer for her boyfriend!" She allowed herself a brief amusement, "Especially when it comes to mommy issues."

Sylar glared at her, "Watch it, Bennett!" He sighs, "So what do you think we should do?"

She turns to him and looks him over, "Well, for starters, lose the ears. We don't need to fool everyone on the ship."

He complies and the ears change to become human. She urges, "For now, just go back to my quarters. I'll talk to Nyota and get this worked out. I may call for you to make an appearance. Please don't mess around like you did last time. Nyota is the closest friend I have on Earth and I don't want to lose that."

He agrees, "I'll be waiting."

Claire hits the turbolift and heads to the bridge. She looks around and finds Kirk. She hurries over and tells him, "Captain, I need to speak with you." She looks to Spock, "Could you have Mr. Spock and Lt. Uhura report to the conference room? I need to speak with all of you."

He looks wary of her but nods, "Mr. Spock, contact the lieutenant…"

Claire cautions, "Actually, Captain, you may need to call her. I believe she may be unwilling to meet with him at the moment."

He looks troubled now and orders, "Report to the conference room."

She quickly complies, "Yes, sir!" She almost runs for the room leaving him and Spock puzzled.

Claire paces the room nervously for a couple minutes. She closes her eyes and calls anxiously, "_Are you going to be ready_?"

Sylar tells her, "_Yes, Claire. I'll be there as soon as you call_."

She relaxes slightly, "_Thank you_." She looks over as the three of them walk in. Uhura is fuming as she has to be pulled into the room.

She glances at Claire and her anger seems to increase. She screams in fury, "You want to tell Kirk about this?! You are a piece of work, Bennett!"

Spock tries to calm her down, "Uhura, Lt. Bennett has not done anything…"

She points her finger at him warningly, "You better keep your mouth shut, you green blooded snake!"

Claire shouted, "Nyota, I was not making a move on Spock!"

Kirk looks alarmed and then interested, "You made a move…" He smirks playfully, "You really like alien men, don't you?"

Claire glared at him and said loudly, "Sylar, you're a go!"

The three looked at her strangely for a moment before a man blinked in front of them. Kirk stepped back and his hand fell to his phaser. Claire assured them, "It's alright. I know him." Spock and Uhura looked at Sylar in total amazement. Uhura looked back at Spock and her mouth opened in disbelief. Claire explained, "Nyota, Spock was on the bridge for the last hour. I would never hurt you like that."

Kirk spoke up worried, "Lt. Bennett, is he who I think it is?"

Claire scoffed lightly, forgetting that Kirk had done extensive research into human history. "Yes, it's him."

Sylar looked nervous, "I imagine that you must be a little worried."

Kirk looked angry, "A little. I never thought a person who claimed to live by Starfleet principles would be so casual in the presence of a mass murderer."

Claire stated offhandedly, "I was even one of the victims."


	9. Chapter 9

January 9, 2110

Claire Bennett is sitting in a bar nursing a martini. She looks across the bar and smiles playfully at a pair of men watching her. Her smile fades when she sees a man walk into the bar. She rolls her eyes irritated as she turns around and faces the bar. The man walks over to her and asks her sternly, "What do you think you're doing?!"

She answers testily, "I have Intel from PrimaTech that indicates those men were at Peter's apartment the day he disappeared. I want to get one of them alone and get some answers."

The man seems troubled, "You can't go there yourself. It's too dangerous."

Claire gives him an uncaring expression and downs the whole martini. "Like you really care if I get hurt." She smirks and runs her finger across his forehead. "I think we both know what you really cared about."

The man swallows shamefully, "I was weak; impulsive. I've had time to think about my path and I want to prove to you I have changed."

She turns back from paying the bartender, "You want to prove you're different?" She tells him dangerously, "Then stay out of my way Sylar."

*******

Claire and Sylar are sitting with their hands raised with three security guards pointing phasers at them. Kirk and Spock are on the other side of the room discussing the situation. Claire sighs and apologizes, "I shouldn't have brought you into this. I can't believe I forgot Kirk had studied notorious criminals of the twenty-first century."

Sylar smirks to himself, "Notorious, huh?"

Claire scoffs in amusement, "I knew you'd like that." She glances over at her commanders as they walk back over.

Kirk tells her, "Mr. Spock and I have discussed this whole thing and decided to return to Earth to turn you over to Starfleet."

Claire looks appalled, "You can't do that! He's done nothing wrong!"

Spock counters, "To the contrary, Captain Kirk has summarized Mr. Sylar's…"

Sylar corrects him sternly, "It's just Sylar."

Spock raises an eyebrow and continues, "He was responsible for numerous deaths on Earth between 2006 and 2010." He looked at Claire, "You even claim he assaulted you on one occasion."

She sighed frustrated, "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut." She stood up carefully, "Captain Kirk, I knew first hand the crimes this man is responsible for."

Kirk seems mystified, "Which is why I don't know why you're defending him!"

She raises her voice, "I also know he's not the same man!" She calms down and indicates the guards, "I ask you to indulge me."

Kirk demands, "Give me one reason I should allow it?!"

She replies calmly, "Because if Captain Pike had not indulged you, none of us would be standing here today."

Spock nodded, "She is correct."

Kirk looked uncertain but gestured at the guards, "Dismissed." After they left, Kirk looked apprehensive, "This better be good."

Sylar lowered his hands and glanced at him, "You knew me from a history book." He smirked sarcastically, "I'm touched."

Claire sighed impatiently, "Sylar, we don't have time for this. Mr. Spock, can you meld with him and Kirk so he knows Sylar can be trusted?"

Sylar commented, "I could do it myself."

Spock and Kirk looked stunned and Kirk asks, "You can mind meld? You don't look Vulcan."

Claire informs them, "It's possible, believe me." She asks him optimistically, "Does your offer still stand?" He nods and Claire looks eager, "Good! Then I have a few additions to run by you later."

Kirk speaks up critically, "Can we focus here?!" He walks to Sylar, "Okay, Sylar. Show me that you aren't a killer anymore."

Sylar nods and puts his hand on Kirk's temple. He smirks as he asks mischievously, "Who said I wasn't?" Kirk's eyes widened briefly before a torrent of memories were poured into his mind.

*****

Twenty minutes later, Spock and Claire glanced over as Sylar stepped away from Kirk, who looked overwhelmed, "That's a head rush."

Sylar told him, "As you can see, I have caused trauma that I need to rectify."

Kirk looked a little more tolerant, "Well, I suppose that 300 years of guilt would be penalty enough for the crimes you committed. Life incarceration for you would be infinite."

Claire seems relieved, "Well, I guess we're overdue for introductions. Sylar, these are my commanding officers: Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock. Kirk, Spock, this is Gabriel Gray, AKA Sylar."

Spock asks them, "If I may query, hw do you bear such a close resemblance to me?"

Claire smirks over at Sylar who answers, "It's simple really. I'm your mother's great grandfather. I did die, but I can't stay dead for long. I woke up in a morgue and walked out."

Claire suggests, "He can mind meld you with the how to later, gentlemen. Right now, I have a Ship Christening event to plan and a lot of catching up to do with an old friend." She addresses Kirk, "Permission to be dismissed?"

He nods and Claire heads for the exit. She stops and looks back toward Sylar. She informs, "We're taking the long way, Sy. Come on."

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, sir."

******

Claire and Sylar walk into her quarters. She comments sincerely, "It's so good to hear from you after all these years! What have you been up to?"

He walked casually and took a seat on the couch. "Oh, exploring the galaxy; checking out new races for interesting abilities I can incorporate into my body."

She sounds intrigued, "Anything interesting?"

He nods, "Several. One race I found is telepathic. They are humanoid, so I was able to blend in pretty well. Even the least talented ones can hear thoughts up to 50,000 miles away."

She asks him, "So did you copy it?"

He leans back and replies, "No. I wanted to demonstrate some self restraint." She raises an eyebrow at him. He scoffs after a moment, "Yes. Although I was somewhat disappointed; they can't manipulate minds."

She comments offhand, "You can create illusions already. You don't need more than that." She gets a look of excitement, "Well, I had a few ideas of additions for me. Captain Kirk has assigned me as the head of Security on Enterprise. The first mission we have is to transport some Vulcans to their new planet. I think your method could be used to incorporate the genetics of different species into mine. I want to have Vulcan and Klingon biology's incorporated into mine."

He nods, "And here I was thinking you were asking for something hard." He tells her cautiously, "You do realize you turn 252 tomorrow?"

She nods, "I do realize that. But it takes two days to reach the planet the Vulcan's are on and even if it kills me, I can heal, remember? I'll be fine."

He accepts her reasoning, "Now, did you want the ears?"

She smirked, "No. I think that would draw too much attention."

He nods, "Okay. Lean back in the chair." She does so and tilts her head back. Sylar looks attentively to her head. He points his finger and a cut moves across Claire's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

5 months later

Claire glanced over as the doors opened and Nyota walked into the room beaming. Claire smirked to herself, "So did you have a good dinner with Spock?"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Am I that transparent?"

"You're glowing! I should know. I've been around long enough to tell that look."

She chuckles, "Well, I suppose I should accept that. You're older than the Vulcan elders."

Claire mock glared, "Hey! I don't look a day over 180!"

Her friend smiled and got a look of remembrance, "Oh! Captain Kirk wanted me to remind you that the Jah'Ting made a detour to the Starbase before returning to Qo'Nos. Commander Lura had a crate of supplies beamed to storage for you."

Claire looked worried, "Last night?!" She stood and walked to a console, "Bennett to Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Scott here. What can I do for you, Lt?"

"I would like the crate Lura gave us beamed directly here quickly. It has live specimens that need to be handled quickly."

He responded, "Of course, Lt."

A moment later, a medium sized crate materialized. Claire rushed over and pried open the lid. Claire glanced it over, "Bloodwine; family histories." She spotted one shifting box and looked relieved, "Good, it's still alive!" She snatched the box eagerly and opened it.

Nyota glanced inside and asked, "At least it's still alive. Is it a pet or something?" She blanched in horror and shock as Claire picked some of the wriggling mass up and shoved it into her mouth. "Claire, what are you doing?!"

Claire sighed contented, "Oh, I can't tell you how long it's been since I had gagh!" She swallowed the portion and looked amazed, "She found some from the Sea of Kah'Less! This must have cost a fortune!"

Nyota eyed her friend squeamishly and Claire glanced over. She chuckled slightly, "Oh, right." She held it toward Nyota, "Did you want some?"

She glanced down and paled. She covered her mouth and gagged slightly. Claire smiled apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're not Klingon." She closed the lid and put the box on the counter. "I need to remember humans don't like to eat live things."

Nyota choked out, "Wouldn't they be better if you boiled them or something?"

She scoffed, "No! They go down better on their own. You don't even need to chew." Nyota retched and ran out of the room. Claire looked sheepish and called out, "Sorry!"

****

A few light years away, a small Andorian cruiser dropped out of warp. The ship moved to intercept another ship. The commanding officer ordered, "Hail the ship. See if we can't find who they are or if they're in need of assistance."

The communications officer complied, "This is the _Shran_ of the Andor 3rd Fleet. We report that your ship is running on auxiliary power. Does your ship or it's crew require assistance?"

The officer waited and announced, "I'm not receiving any transmissions from the vessel, sir. It's possible that the ship's subspace relays are damaged; that could prevent communications."

He nodded, "Are we reading any life signs on the vessel?"

She nodded, "Yes. There are two concentrations; one in the starboard section near the engine nacelles and a smaller group near the aft sections.." she looked puzzled, "I'm also detecting erratic life signs throughout the ship." her antenna twitched in confusion, "The life signs in the aft compartments are becoming erratic now. They're fluctuating…They're gone." she looked back, "There were 57 people back there; they're just gone."

The commander commented, "They must have lost life support in that section."

Another officer suddenly reported, "Sir, I'm reading a power spike in the aft compartments. It likes like the ships systems just came back online."

"Hail them again."

The officer repeated her message. A moment later, the bridge crew looked alarmed as a distorted voice relayed, "Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

The commander looked put off, "I will not let my ship be boarded without reason. We can discuss a arrangement for transporting your crew…"

"Discussion is irrelevant. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

The commander looked to the tactical officer, "Power up weapons. Don't fire until it's necessary."

"Yes, sir." he reported, "They've powered their weapons arrays."

"Full power to forwards shields."

The ship lurched wildly, sending half the crew to the deck. They hurried to their feet and the tactical officer reported with disbelief, "Our shield generator was knocked offline! We're defenseless." The man looked alarmed and pointed behind the captain, "Sir, behind you!"

The commander spun around but was struck hard across the face.

********

Claire glanced back as Spock and Kirk entered the bridge. She walked back to them, "Captain, Engineering reports that the new deflector dish came online at 0544 hours; and Ensign Bowen found a young Orion sneaking around in Storage Bay 8. He has been confined to spare quarters until we make it back to Earth."

Kirk nodded, "Very good lieutenant." he smirked, "If I may say so myself, I'd say you're giving Spock some competition for the most effective officer on the Enterprise."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought I had that role filled. I guess I'll have to step up my game." she headed for the Tactical Station pointing menacingly at Spock, "I'll be watching you commander."

Spock raised an eyebrow curiously as Kirk chuckled. He called out to Sulu, "Mr. Sulu, change course, bearing 597 mark 46. We've been ordered to perform a sweep of the Romulan border."

Sulu nods, "Aye, Captain."

Claire asked, "Is Starfleet feeling a little on edge since the Narada incident?"

Spock nodded, "Yes. While they are aware of the circumstances of the encounter, they feel periodic checks on Romulan Space is a sensible precaution."

She seemed uncomfortable, "That's invading their privacy somewhat isn't it?" She shrugged, "I mean, I've uneasy about Romulans too, but their current fleet is matched with us technology wise. Nero did want to cripple Starfleet, but he could have easily just headed to the Romulus here and supply them with the technology he had."

Kirk replied, "That is a valid point, but I think we could rest easy if we took a quick look."

She accepted that, "Should I go to yellow alert?"

He nods, "Yes. I don't anticipate a problem, but we should be prepared."

Claire glanced to the console and made the preparations. She glanced over at Uhura as she reported, "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Klingon Neutral Zone." She seemed intrigued, "It's the Jah'Ting. It's Captain wants to speak with you."

Kirk glanced at Claire as they shared a puzzled look, "They aren't asking for Claire?"

"No, sir."

He turned to the view screen, "On screen." The screen came to life, "This is Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. To what do I owe the honor of speaking with you?"

The Klingon responded, "I am Captain Ko'Lal of the Jah'Ting. I am addressing you only under the orders of General Koral. I do not acknowledge the standing he awards the human female."

Claire stated coldly, "Your acknowledgement is not necessary. Only that my respect is duly shown."

Ko'Lal replied heatedly, "As it is that Lura and Koral are no longer the commanders of this ship, I will not show you honor due a Klingon. Thus you shall hold your tongue in my presence."

Claire glared as she took a breath and folder her arms across her chest. Kirk sighed, "So did you call simply to insult a member of my crew or do you have another reason?"

Ko'Lal replied shortly, "A listening post at the Andorian border picked up a short ranged distress call. One of the females allies suggested the High Council relay it to a Federation vessel. I will transmit the coordinates to your ship." With that, the transmission ended.

Kirk scoffed, "Talkative fellow, isn't he?" He glanced at Claire, "Guess he's one of your fan club."

She sighs, "Some klingons weren't too pleased with accepting an outsider into their culture. Even after I had been there for 50 years, some still shunned me. But I stopped worrying what people thought of me a long time ago."

He commented, "I suppose every race has it prejudices. Are you sure you don't have any left?"

She smiled tightly and answered quietly, "I'm best friends with the man who cornered me in my own house and cut my head open. I think it's safe to say I am over my prejudice."

He looked amazed, "I guess so." He turned to Sulu, "Mr. Sulu, set a course for Andorian space, warp 7."

********

An hour later, Claire announced, "Captain, we've arrived at the coordinates that Ko'Lal gave us." She input some commands, "I'm not detecting any distress signal…" she paused, "Wait. I am getting a faint subspace frequency." She looks puzzled, "Okay, that interesting. The signal appears to using a Vulcan carrier wave."

Spock questioned, "Are you certain?"

She hit a control sending the readings to his station. "No doubt about it. Our Andorian ship is transmitting a Vulcan signal. I don't see how this would be possible; even rigged signals would show their own carrier."

Uhura offered, "Could the Vulcan's have given Andor a few of their own subspace relays?"

She thinks, "It's possible, but it's very unlikely."

Kirk suggested, "Lt. Uhura, hail the ship."

"Channel is open sir."

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We've picked up your distress signal and are here to assist."

Claire glanced at the sensors, "Sir, the vessel is moving to intercept. Shall I keep my distance?"

He shook his head, "No, lieutenant. Maybe their transmitter is damaged and can't hear us. Repeat the message until they can hear…" He was cut off when a shrill whine filled the air.

Claire commented, "We're being scanned; it's a highly sensitive beam." A moment later the noise ceased abruptly. She checked the sensors and looked disturbed, "Sir, the Andorian ship attempted to access our main computer and transporters." She looked at him, "I think they were trying to beam the computer core off the ship."

He looks at the screen and orders, "Lock a tractor beam on the ship and keep an eye on them."

Claire suggests, "Captain, I am having trouble scanning the interior of the ship. There appears to be a dampening field in operation; it's playing havoc with the sensors. I would feel more comfortable knowing what's on the inside."

Spock objects, "It would be too risky to send a search party. This whole situation could be a trap."

Claire nods, "True; but the crew could be in danger themselves. There could be a problem with their computer core."

He raises an eyebrow, "And their solution is to attempt to steal ours?"

She smirks, "If I couldn't directly tell someone what I needed, I would try to give them a hint. It is possible that their attempt to beam off our core indicates they need a new computer."

He counters, "Your logic is speculative. We should not assume anything until we have more evidence."

She looked away briefly. She offers, "A small search party; say three officers; could scout the ship and determine their status."

Kirk comments, "And who did you have in mind, Lt?"

She indicates, "I would take a security officer and Mr. Scott. He can analyze their computer with some measure of safety."

Lt. Uhura speaks up, "Mr. Scott wouldn't be able to translate Andorian clearly enough to determine the problem, Lt."

She swallows and glances at her friend, "While I understand your qualifications with alien languages, your skill in understanding an engineering layout is lacking for this mission."

"I believe I can stay out of sight enough to tag along."

Claire sighed and glanced at Kirk and Spock. She stated, "I have no objections if she truly wishes to help. Mr. Scott could determine the problem faster with her assistance." Claire noticed Spock's tense posture and continued, "I will ensure the lieutenants safety."

Kirk nodded, "I know you will." he walked to his chair, "Bridge to Mr. Scott, report to Transporter Room Four."

Claire and Uhura made for the lift. Once inside, Claire gripped the control, "Deck 9." she punched the comm. unit, "Lt. Bennett to Ensign Randall, report to Transporter Room Four."

"Aye, sir."

Uhura commented, "I appreciate you agreeing on my joining the mission."

Claire looked at her, "I actually wanted to include you on my own. However, you know how protective Mr. Spock is. I feel there is a conflict of interest when it comes to potentially hazardous missions and you are qualified to join it. I must take his concerns into account." she looks sincere, "I think it would be simpler if you were simply colleagues, but I won't push my feelings on the two of you."

Uhura nods, "Thank you for that. And for looking out for me."

The door opens and they walk off. They walk down the corridor and find Scott and Randall waiting at the transporter. Claire tells them, "We're beaming to the Andorian ship. We are going to determine if the Andorians require assistance with their main computer. Ensign, we will be providing cover for Mr. Scott and Lt. Uhura." She walked to a storage locker and retrieved four phasers, "Phasers will be set to stun unless the need becomes absolutely necessary. Let's go."

**********

The away team materialized in the middle of a corridor intersection. Claire immediately felt the heat in the ship. She exhaled, "This is definitely a lot warmer than the Andorians like. Their whole system must be messed up." she turned around the corner and stopped short. She looked puzzled and called, "Mr. Scott, take a look at this."

Scott walked over and glanced down the hall. His eyes narrowed in confusion, "Well, now. That's an interesting layout." The entire corridor was lined with a row of alcoves.

Claire suggested, "Can you figure out what they are?"

He scanned the bulkheads, "Well, they are regulating a substantial flow of power. I think I even see some power nodes used for maintaining deflector systems."

Uhura asked, "Why would the Andorians need to devote so much power for a deflector dish? The system uses a fait amount of power as it is."

Claire reasoned, "If they wanted to boost the power, this is the best way to do it." She raised her phaser as one of the alcoves lit up with a bluish green glow. "Mr. Scott, what did you do?"

He shook his head, "I didn't touch it, lass."

Claire heard a clanking behind her and she turned around. What she saw froze her blood: An Andorian woman was walking toward them. Her skin was ash grey and mechanical plates was plastered firmly in place over the majority of her body. Claire hurried to her, "Are you alright? What happened to you?" The woman ignored her and walked to the alcove. She watched troubled as the woman walked to the slot and faced away from the wall. She walked up to her, "Can you hear me?" She glanced at Scott, "Scotty, what is all this stuff on her?"

The engineer scanned it and went wide eyed, "This is incredible! Something has bonded some kind of technological implants through her entire system!"

Claire objected, "This isn't incredible! It's horrifying, is what it is! How is she even still alive after this kind of mutilation?!"

Uhura offered, "Is it possible the Andorians have discovered a way of making their ships work more effectively using their own people?"

Ensign Randall shook his head, "No, I'm friends with a military liaison; they aren't working on anything like this."

Claire turned to Scotty, "Can you figure out how many people on board are like this?"

He nods, "I can code the tricorders to detect the signature of this technology." he looked at it and paled, "Now that's troubling. From what I can tell, this technology is everywhere. It's not just the people; it's in the whole ship!"

Claire holstered her phaser and ordered, "Ensign Randall, keep an eye on the corridors." she walked up to the woman and paused. Uhura looked intrigued as Claire said quietly, "I apologize for intruding." she raised her hand to the woman's face in the method Uhura recognized Spock showing her for mind melds.

She asked amazed, "You can meld?"

Claire kept her attention on the Andorian, "yes. Sylar equipped me to perform several Vulcan abilities." she closed her eyes, "Let your mind open." she flinched slightly and lowered her head. Uhura grew concerned as Claire appeared to be in pain.

"Claire, this doesn't seem to be how Spock explained it."

Claire suddenly opened her eyes, "I'm in." Her tone was relaxed as she related, "I'm not exactly what this is. I can hear her, but she's so unfocused. I don't just hear her; I hear several others. It's the most amazing thing I've even felt. They're all separate bodies, but their consciousness is completely unified. I'm going to try talking with them." Uhura waited for about five seconds before jumping as Claire suddenly jerked her arm back as if she had been scalded. "We have to go now!" she flipped her communicator, "Bennett to Enterprise, beam us back now!"

"Stand by, Lt."

Claire looked back at the woman as she suddenly stepped forward toward Uhura. She aimed her phaser and fired. "We're moving!"

Uhura asked worried, "Claire, what's wrong? What did you find?"

She walked cautiously through the corridors, "They're unified alright! They all have the same goal; to add to their distinctiveness. They want to add us into their group. I don't know about you, but I like being my own boss." she warned, "Behind you!" Uhura spun as a larger male Andorian with similar modifications lumbered toward her. Claire aimed and fired her weapon. Both looked shocked as a greenish energy flared up on the figure. Claire looked disbelieving, "What in Grethor?" She quickly changed the power and fired again. She sighed in relief as the man jerked back with the impact. She urged them forward and called, "Enterprise, we could really use a beam out!"

"We're getting interference from something in your area. We're going to have to take two at a time."

"understood. Lock on Uhura and Mr. Scott."

Uhura looked at her, "I can handle myself…"

She cut her off, "Nyota, don't argue! I'm getting your to safety! Enterprise, energize!" Nyota and Scotty faded from view. Claire glanced as three more crew turned the corner and headed for them. She fired two shots and the men dropped; the third one kept coming us the shield flared up. "Enterprise, any time would be good!" She tossed her phaser and stormed the crewman. She barreled into him and they fell to the ground. She reared up quickly and smashed her hands down at the Andorians forehead. The crewman relaxed and she stood up. She sighed as she felt the transporter claiming her. She glanced over at Randall as he warned, "Sir, to your left!" She snapped her hand over a moment too late as another crewman grabbed her by the shoulders. She grunted painfully as two sharp pains registered in her neck; she pushed the attacker away as she reappeared on the Enterprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire sighed at Scotty and Uhura as they urged her into Sickbay, "Really I'm fine! I don't need to see McCoy!"

McCoy walked up to them and commented, "I'll be the judge of that." Claire rolled her eyes and held up her hands. He tilted her head to one side and glanced at the darkened tissue in her neck, "What exactly did you say happened?"

Uhura replied, "Ensign Randall said something was injected in her neck. From some kind of thin tubules."

He scanned the area and looked concerned, "Well, I'm reading a concentration of electrical activity. Could be some kind of microscopic computer."

Claire scoffed, "Whatever it is, my system will neutralize it." She eyed Uhura sincerely, "I appreciate your concern, but I can get shot in the head and walk away a minute later."

Uhura sighed and glanced at McCoy pleadingly. The doctor picked up a hypospray and drew some blood. "I'll look this over and inform you of my findings."

Claire nods, "Am I fit to return to duty?"

"Yes." He says seriously, "But I will be conducting hourly checks to ensure you remain that way! Last thing we need is a sick tactical officer. And you come here immediately if you experience anything unusual. That's an order."

She replies, "Yes, doctor."

*********

Claire and Uhura walk onto the bridge and Claire suggests strongly, "Captain, I suggest we disable the Andorran's weapon and engines. They are almost repaired, and I believe that we would be putting Enterprise in jeopardy by allowing them to come back online."

Kirk nods at her suggestion, "What did you find over there?"

Claire goes to her station and disables the Andorian vessels systems. She tells him, "From what I saw, some kind of alien tech has taken over the ship and its crew. I melded with one crewmember and they are all on a linked mind. The _Shran_ had a crew of 749, and I sensed everyone of them through one person. They all are driven to one single goal; and that is to make contact with a planet over 60,000 light-years from here."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Lieutenant, that is a very improbable goal. No race in the quadrant is capable of accomplishing such a task."

Claire replied, "I understand from our standpoint, that is the case. But theoretically, modifying a deflector dish could enable a long ranged communication to do just that; and judging on how advance this alien tech is, it would only need to modify one. It's signal could simply be routed through any satellites and deflectors it encounters along the way."

Kirk sighed, "Okay. They want to contact this planet. Why? What's their objective?"

She shrugged, "All I could get was rejoining their people to a collective."

Spock still looked unsure, "I still doubt they have the capability to contact the Gamma or Delta quadrants."

Kirk glanced at Spock intrigued, "The Delta Quadrant?" He snapped his fingers and went to stand by Claire, "Bennett, you remember Earth's histories about the Warp Five missions, right?"

She looked at him, "I do, but I don't remember anything about the Delta Quadrant."

He frowned and then sighed, "Of course, you're not a captain." He input some codes into the console and a mission briefing comes up, "During the NX-01 missions, Archer was ordered to intercept an Antarctic survey vessel after it left Earth. The ship was modified by an advanced alien cybernetic technology. They managed to destroy the ship, but they figured out that the ship had sent a weak transmission to the Delta Quadrant."

She looked understanding, "And the crew on the Andorian ship is trying to do the same thing." She asked baffled, "But why is the tech showing up over one hundred years after Archer destroyed it?"

He shrugged, "Maybe someone survived the destruction of the ship."

She scoffed, "That's over 80 years. I think they would have been discovered between now and then."

Spock offered, "Not necessarily. Starfleet put off exploring space for several decades to focus on fixing the damage inflicted by the Zindi. The Enterprise is the first Federation vessel to travel farther than Andorian space for quite some time, lieutenant."

She acknowledges that, "Okay. So Andorians find the survivors and they proceed to take over the ship. Why didn't they try to find more Andorian ships?"

Claire listened to Spock's answer, "The Andorians are not as concerned with exploration as are humans and Vulcans. It's possible they weren't powerful…" Claire stopped listening as intense whispering came into her thoughts. She felt a rising tide of relaxation slip over her and everything started to become unfocused.

The sensation ceased abruptly and she found Kirk and Uhura looking at her with concern. "Lt, can you here me?"

She glanced around confused and realized she was near the communications stations. "What happened?"

Kirk sighed, "We were hoping you could tell us. You tried to send a transmission to the Andorian ship."

She thought to herself and looked uneasy, "I tried to tell our access codes for transporters and shields. They could have beamed over if I had." She looked at Kirk regrettably, "I've become a liability to the ship and crew. I request to be relieved of duty."

He nodded and suggested, "Report to sickbay. Let McCoy take a look at you."

She headed to the lift. She looked down shamefully as the door closed. She gripped the control and called, "Deck 17." After the lift started it's trip, Claire looked curious as she felt a crawling sensation in her scalp. A second later, she gasped as a sharp pain resonated behind her ear. Her hand flew up to feel a metal object imbedded in her skin. She whimpered slightly as she steeled herself, "Get it together, Claire. You haven't been bested by other stuff; some alien hardware isn't going to beat you."

Her expression suddenly relaxed and she tilted her head as the voices returned ten times louder than before. She glanced to the side, "I hear you." She straightened and looked ahead stiffly, "We are one." She regripped the control, "Transporter Room 5."

******

Uhura frowned in confusion as she glanced at the medical channel. She stood and walked over to Kirk, "Captain, I just reviewed the records for new patients. It looks like Claire never went to sickbay."

He looked cautiously hopeful, "Well, maybe she is just stalling. You know she's pretty convinced of her own abilities."

She replied, "Claire was pretty upset. I don't think she was planning on stalling for this."

He sighed and walked to his chair and opened a channel, "Bridge to Lt. Bennett." The bridge crew looked tense as no answer was given. Kirk swallowed, "Kirk to Bennett, respond." He got no reply and he looked nervous, "Mr. Spock, check the internal sensors. See if you can find her."

He glanced over the sensors, "It appears that she entered the turbolift and…" He paused and looked puzzled, "Her life signs suddenly vanished."

Uhura told him, "Pull up Mr. Scott's tricorders readings. Input the energy output we found into the sensors."

He worked for a moment and announced tensely, "We are reading a energy signature on deck 11 near the transporter."

Kirk pressed the communicator, "Security to Transporter Room 5! Do not let Bennett use the transporter!"

**********

Claire walked stiffly down the corridor and stopped when a team of guards rushed out of the turbolift at the hall and aimed at her. They ordered, "Lt, stand down!" She dismissed their warning and resumed walking to the transporter. Her body jerked back as two phaser beams connected with her abdomen. She paused briefly before walking again. Three more beams lanced out at her, but a bluish energy flared up upon contact. They glanced at her with disbelief and reported, "Sir, she's protected from weapons fire."

They heard Uhura's voice suggest urgently, "Increase the power and try again!"

They did so but the shields still went up. "It's not working!"

Kirk ordered, "Keep her from using the transporter!" Two guards rushed forward and grabbed her arms. They kept her still for a brief moment before she shoved one of them at the bulkhead. With an arm free, she grabbed the second guard and tossed him effortlessly a few meters down the corridor. The others looked upset but let her go.

"Sir, I'm sorry. She overpowered us."

Kirk looked skeptical, "She overpowered five officers?"

"She was a lot stronger than normal, captain. She threw Wilson over 5 meters with one hand."

Spock announced, "Captain, our sensors indicate that Bennett has beamed herself to the Andorian vessel." he looked over some readings and he looked amazed, "Their shields and engines have come back online."

He looked stunned as well, "But we disabled them!"

"Still, they are functioning again."

Uhura announced troubled, "Sir, we're being hailed."

He sighed, "On screen."

Kirk glanced at the screen and stopped dead in his tracks. The screen showed what was the Andorians bridge after being modified by the alien technology with several modified Andorians performing duties on the ship. Kirk felt a pang of guilt and anger as Claire walked forward on the bridge. Her skin was ashen and her dark hair had turned grayed. One eye had been grotesquely replaced with an implant and her other eye was now cold and lifeless.

Kirk forced down his anger and spoke, "I'm Captain James…."

Claire interrupted in a cold blank voice, "Captain James Tiberius Kirk, commanding officer of the USS Enterprise, registry number 1701."

He looked upset, "How do you know that?"

"The knowledge of Lieutenant Claire Anne Bennett has been added to our own."

Uhura spoke up furiously, "What did you do to her?!"

"She has been utilized to help us accomplish our primary objective. Your crew will be added as well. We will rejoin the collective and humanity will finally become Borg."

Kirk objected, "The Federation will never submit to captivity. We will do everything in our power to get our crew member back and to oppose you."

"Your sentimentality toward one being is illogical. Resistance is futile. Your culture will be added to our own."

Everyone stumbled as the ship suddenly rocked. Spock checked his sensors, "The vessel has engaged a tractor beam on the ship." He looked puzzled, "Our shields and weapons have been disabled."

Kirk looked stunned, "How?!"

'Claire' replied, "We utilized the tactical knowledge of Lt. Bennett." She stepped forward and ordered, "Your vessels offensive and defensive capabilities are no longer a threat to us. You will surrender your ship to us."

The transmission suddenly cut off and the crew went sprawling as the deck pitched wildly. Chekov shouted loudly, "I'm attempting to bring the inertial dampeners on line." The rocking gradually faded and he announced perplexed, "Captain, if my sensors are correct, the Enterprise was just thrown into warp from an outside force, I cannot explain it. We are over 10 light years from our previous location."

Sylar's voice spoke up, "I can." everyone glanced back to see him standing there holding up an unconscious Claire.

Uhura rushed to her and looked horrified at her condition. "Sylar, can you bring her back?"

He looked uncertain, "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Kirk walked over to Sylar, "Do you know where the security office is?" He nodded, "Good. Why don't you take her there and keep her contained. I'll head down and meet you." Sylar nodded as he disappeared.

Kirk turned to Spock, "Do we have a fix on the Andorian ship?"

"Yes. It is 10 light years away. They've set a course bearing 593 mark 263." he paused and said, "It appears they have set a course for the Klingon Neutral Zone."

Uhura looked apprehensive, "The Klingons don't know the situation. If they cross the border…"

Kirk nodded worried, "Then the Federation could be pulled into war." He headed for the lift, "We have to stop that from happening. Mr. Sulu, set a course to intercept that ship. Mr. Spock, you have the bridge."

****

Kirk and Uhura walked into the brig where Sylar stood over Claire watchfully. He looked over and looked anxious, "I can't hear her at all. It's just a jumble of voices."

Uhura commented, "She said they were all one mind trying to enslave us."

His eyes darkened, "Well, that is unacceptable."

Kirk added, "It gets worse. The ship is heading into Klingon space. If they cross the border, the Klingons will view it as a treaty violation. It'll plunge the Alpha Quadrant into war."

Sylar sighs, "Is there something I can do to help?"

Kirk indicates Claire, "Find a way to cut her off from them. If they can't hear her they won't know we're coming."

He looks unsure, "I honestly don't know what that would to her. For all I know, it could kill her."

He looked surprised, "I thought the two of you couldn't die."

"This is more than pulling a knife from her heart. From what I can tell, the technology has fused with or even replaced some of her organs. She could heal from it; she might not."

He thought briefly and Uhura suddenly commented, "Could you rewire the communication pathway for single wave transmissions?"

Sylar looked unsure, "I don't know what you mean."

She inhaled and clarified, "Can you make it so they can't hear her but she can still hear them? Then we would have a tactical advantage."

Sylar smirked at her, "No wonder Claire likes you." He turns to Claire, "I hate to sound pushy, but I would like some privacy. I will have your officer back to you in a short time."

Kirk nods and heads out, "Lt, lets leave him for now."

Uhura says firmly, "Please bring her back."

Sylar nods and waits for the door to close. He comments proudly, "Let's take a look under the hood, shall we?" He looks her over for several moments before giving a conceited smirk. "There you are." Claire opens her eyes slowly and she looks at him disoriented.

******

Kirk walks onto the bridge and asks sternly, "What's the location of the Andorian ship?"

Sulu reports, "It's three light years from the Neutral Zone, captain. We have picked up several warning messages from the Klingons, but the vessel is ignoring them. There is a Klingon fleet moving to intercept the ship."

Spock speaks up, "Judging by the modifications to the Andorians technology, even their fleet would suffer heavy causalities in the ensuing battle."

Sulu comments sincerely, "They need to be warned."

Kirk sighs and shakes his head, "They'd disregard any warnings we would give. After all, we're only humans."

Everyone turns when a distorted voice speaks up, "Then we'll just have to convince them we are ready to stand with them to a glorious death."

Kirk and the crew looked shocked as Claire and Sylar walk onto the bridge and she walks up to Kirk, "Lt. Bennett reporting for duty."

He asked, "What happened to your voice?"

Claire looked irritated, "I believe Sylar identified it as a subvocal processor." She rubbed her throat, "I can't stand it; it's grating on my nerves."

He smirks, "Well, why don't we try offering our help?"

She shakes her head, "They'll never agree to that. Lt, hail the lead Klingon ship." She glances at Kirk, "Let me talk to them, and be prepared to play along."

Uhura announces, "Channel is open."

Claire glances at Kirk who opens, "This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. As you're probably aware, an Andorian cruiser is approaching the Neutral Zone."

An angry Klingon voice bellows the speakers, "_And we will send any invaders to Grethor_!"

Claire walks forward and says firmly, "_My name is Claire Bennett of the House of Bi'Lok! I have vanquished countless enemies of the Empire and felt no fear…_"

She stopped when a quiet beep sounded. Uhura looked disappointed, "They closed the channel."

Claire sighed and bit her lip, "Captain, we need to do something!"

He looked understanding, "Sulu, how long until we reach the Andorian ship?"

"We'll be in weapons range in six minutes." he paused and finished worried, "The ship will cross the border in two."

Claire looked sick as she mumbled, "_May Kah'Less help them_." She turned to Uhura, "Lt, look for a subspace transmission in the low beta range. Frequency is 719.820."

The crew looked around attentively as several voices began talking in quick succession, "_The vessel has crossed the Neutral Zone_."

"_All ships commence attack_!"

"_The ship's defenses are impressive; our weapons are having no effect at all_."

As realization comes to her as Claire commented in shame, "I knew every system on dozens of Klingon warships and now the crew does too."

Kirk looked sympathetic, "It's not your fault, Bennett."

She begins crying freely, "Yeah, sure."

Claire grabs at Sylar for support as a voice announces, "_The Jah'Ting is taking heavy fire. It's core is going critical. It has been destroyed_."

Claire looks at Sylar desperately, "Tell me she wasn't on board! Please?!"

He closes his eyes momentarily. He opens them and looks relieved, "She's on Qo'Nos." He pauses briefly, "Koral was on board." She crosses her arms and closes her eyes tightly.

Kirk orders, "End transmission."

Sulu reports, "The remaining Klingon ships are retreating. The Andorian vessel is changing course; it's going deeper in Klingon space."

Spock asked, "What is it's course?"

He replied, "It's trajectory indicates it is heading for a small moon."

Kirk orders, ""Open a channel. This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. We know your ships are damaged. We are willing to provide assistance."

Uhura waited for a minute and inhaled as the console beeped, "They're responding."

"On screen."

Kirk starts to respond when Ko'Lal shouts angrily, "Where is the female that has betrayed the Empire?"

Claire seems to forgot her pain and glances over at him as she counters back coldly, "Brave accusation for the commander who abandoned his ship like a gutless targ. Did you even tell your crew you left or were you roused from your bed?!"

His anger increased, "I will not stand for such slander…" Claire turned to Uhura and signaled to cut the transmission.

She did so and Kirk smirked, "Remind me never to cross you on a bad day."

Uhura commented with a smirk, "We're being hailed, captain."

He forced a serious expression and nodded, "On screen."

Ko'Lal came back on the screen and despite the livid expression he wore, spoke evenly, "Captain, we do require assistance. As I am under High Council orders to capture or destroy the intruding ship, I allow your ship to enter our space."

Kirk nods and orders, "Mr. Sulu, bring us to within transporter range of the Klingon Fleet."

Ko'Lal glances over at Claire and fully takes in her condition. His voice is full of disrespect, "I see you are not as indestructible as you once thought."

Kirk swallows nervously expecting another outburst or insult. Instead, he heard Claire reply, "Yes. I was shown there are things even I am unable to fight." She walked forward, "But I am not the first they've claimed, nor will I be the last."

He looked confident, "The Klingons will prevail over them where you have not."

Claire sighed, "Ko'Lal, look at me! Despite your dislike of me as an outsider, even you respect me as a warrior. You and I have fought and you know my skill." She paused, "You were partially correct in your accusation. I am to blame for the defeat here today." He inhaled with anger but allowed her to continue. "I was absorbed into a group consciousness. My skills and knowledge were stolen from me. I was reduced to being someone's puppet!" She raised her voice in anger, "And if we don't work together, your people and eventually the quadrant will be doomed to the same fate."

He sighed, "What do you propose to prevent this?"

She sighed, "While they know everything I do, I have an advantage of my own. I can hear them even now." she paused and informed him, "Hail the colony on Mortaur 2. Tell them to dismantle their subspace relays and deflectors. I know it will leave them blind to their surroundings, but a brief inconvenience is tolerable compared to the outcome should that ship arrive and be able to gain access to the technology. Make sure they are thorough; destroy the equipment completely if they need to."

He looked at her, "What will happen if they get it?"

She replied, "The Alpha quadrant will be over run with an invasion force that not even the Federation and Klingon Empire could repel even if we stood together."

He looked accepting, "We will inform them immediately." The screen returned to the view of the Klingon fleet.

Kirk looked to Claire, "Lt. Bennett, man your station. The ship's defensive offensive systems need to be revised. Work with Mr. Scott and update them."

She nodded and held up her arm, "Should I modify them with the technology on the Andorian vessel?"

He glanced at her nervously, "No. Despite the advantage it might give us, I won't risk losing the ship to it."

She nodded, "Understood. I will then beam to the Andorian ship…"

Kirk objects, "No one is setting foot on that ship again."

She continues, "I can go in and undermine their neural link from there. That way we can slow them down."

He replies, "It's too dangerous."

She asks calmly, "Do you have a better idea?"

He sighs, "No."

She tells him, "I'm also trying to rescue as many Andorians as we can. In a weird way, they are victims here."

He exhales, "fine. But I want you to maintain open communication. If you run into problems, I'm going to pull out."

She nods, "I'll hold you to that." she glances at Sylar, "Can I get a lift over?"

Sylar takes her hand and teleports them to the ship. She moves to leave but she stops when he doesn't let her go. She glances back confused, "Sylar, I have work to do."

He seems worried about something and she comments, "Sylar, it's me. We both know…" She is cut off when he leans forward suddenly and kisses her. She briefly stiffens but slowly returns the kiss. He moves away and she scoffs is amusement, "It takes you almost three centuries to admit it?"

He looks confused before glaring, "You knew I loved you?! Then why did you marry him?"

She rolled her good eye, "I was in love with him. You loved someone else too remember? Don't put this all on me, Mr. Gray!" She looked at him, "I know we have to talk about this. But right now, I need to stop this ship." He nods and moves to leave. She stops him and says smugly, "Just so you know, you're not the only one who wasn't admitting it."

He smirks at her before disappearing. She grows sad, "That's why I can't say goodbye to you."

She heads for the engine room and looks on curiously as dozens of Andorians are working feverishly on a large sphere. She tunes in to their voices. Construction of Interplexing Relay at 93% complete. Transmission will commence when we retrieve the colony power grid."

She flipped open the communicator, "Bennett to Enterprise." she was met with static and repeated, "Kirk, do you read?" She sighed and closed the communicator. "I knew I wouldn't be coming back."

She walked to an alcove and stepped inside. She tilted her head, "Accessing helm controls. Reroute course trajectory: bearing 138 mark 523." she steeled herself, "Maximum warp. Engage." Claire squeezed her eyes closed as they was a bright flash.

She opened her eyes after a minute and realized everything was white. She looked around curiously, "Where am I?"

A voice answered, "You're here." she turned to see a young girl in a blue summer dress standing in front of her.

Claire chuckled, "Where is here?"

The girl replied, "Where do you think it is?"

Claire looked at the girl, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't have time for games."

The girl looked humorously at her, "Really? I think you have plenty of time for games."

Claire paused when she realized the girl seemed to know more than she let on. "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter, Claire. But the current situation does. It's happening too soon in the course of things. Luckily, you kept us from needing to step in. You stopped them from receiving the signal before it was supposed to. Now it can happen in it's own due time. We have another assigned for that event."

Claire asked curiously, "You're assigned to watch me?"

The girl sighed exasperated, "Please, you think you're that important that I supervise you personally?"

Claire chuckled, "I'm sorry for assuming that."

"I hope so. You'll still wet behind the ears, but in a few hundred years, you might need supervision." she looked thoughtful, "Probably even before Sylar does. Right now, he's content just to tinker around. Very much like a child."

Claire surmised, "I guess I should be flattered that I was approached."

The girl eyed her cautiously, "Be careful, Claire. You're attempting to step outside what you find comfortable. If you do it too quickly, you might be biting off more than you can chew."

"So you just came to tell to be careful?"

"I cam to stop them from coming too soon. I have done that, so it's time to return you to Enterprise."

Claire asked, "Am I going to remember this conversation?"

The girl looked impressed, "You are so impressive. You are as smart as he thought."

Claire saw a bright flash before she question that.

*******

Claire jolted awake and bolted up. She glanced around at McCoy and Kirk, "What happened?" she looked at herself and asked, "where are the implants?"

Kirk answered, "We barely managed to beam you off the ship. That was a risky move; the ship was destroyed in the gas planet. As for the implants, you we completely free of them when we beamed you back. As for the Klingons, Ko'Lal threatened to destroy once they realized the threat was taken care of."

She looked disgusted, "He'll probably boast how he defeated the vessel with a damaged flagship."

He commented, "Probably, but he did say we will remember that you offered to sacrifice yourself to defend his people."

She looked skeptical, "Really? He said that?"

Kirk gave a crooked smile, "that's how I'm spinning it."

She glanced past them as Sylar walked into sickbay. She asked, "Could I have a minute?" Kirk glanced back and scoffed. He and McCoy nodded and they left. She smirked as Sylar walked up to her, "So I seem to remember you kissed me. Were you toying with me or did you just think I wouldn't be coming back?"

He shrugged, "Maybe it was both. You'll probably never know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully kissed him on the nose. "I don't know. I think we have a long time to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

Claire sat at the helm with her eyes closed gently. Chekov walked up from the rear of the shuttle and glanced at her concerned, "Lt, are you alright?"

She smiled peacefully, "Yeah. I was just enjoying the silence."

He shook his head, "I don't like it. I like being on the bridge hearing the sound of the engines at warp; or the beeping of the different consoles."

She opened her eyes and smirked, "Pavel, last month, I was connected to group personality. I am finally free of their voices." She closed her eyes again, "Silence truly is golden."

A beep signaled on her console and she glanced up, "Right on time." she pressed a control, "Enterprise this is Shuttle 3. We have returned from Deep Space 4." she looked proudly over at Chekov and announced, "Where I am pleased to inform you, we picked up a new lieutenant."

Kirk's voice replied, "Good to know, Lieutenant Bennett. Just how is our newest officer doing?"

She replied seriously, "He's a little nervous since I've spent the whole trip informing him of just how strict we are on Enterprise." she shot him a mock stern expression, "I think he would have been better off a more relaxed starship. I don't think he's enterprise material."

He joked back, "Well, I guess we'll have to show him what it's really like out here."

She started to answer when she glanced at a sensor warning. She immediately grew serious, "Enterprise, I'm reading a energy signature off our port bow."

Kirk replied after a moment, "We see it too."

She glanced over at Chekov, "Lt. adjust the sensor array for a low band frequency; that should increase our resolution."

He worked for a minute, "That should be it."

Claire rechecked her sensor readings, "well, it's definitely a Klingon Cloaking device, but they're usually hidden better than this." She looked closer, "Klingon ships are not this compact."

Kirk's voice informed them, "Hold tight, we're on…"

Claire called, "Enterprise, we lost you." she looked worried, "Enterprise, respond."

Chekov announced tensely, "Ship is decloaking."

She glanced at it as became visible, "That's not Klingon. I've never seen a configuration like this before."

Chekov surmised, "Maybe they're developing their own cloaking technology." they stumbled as the shuttle rocked violently.

Claire glared angrily, "Or they're trying to ambush us. Red Alert! Chekov, take the helm! Evasive maneuvers!"

The shuttle rocked again and Chekov announced, "We've lost shields."

Claire's eyes narrowed as she heard a humming noise at the back of the shuttle. She leapt up as she ordered Chekov, "Set a course for Enterprise!" she drew her Mek'Leth as two large reptilian looked humanoids materialized in front of her. She struck one down easily but the second grabbed at her in a fairly strong grip. She growled, "You picked the wrong girl to attack buddy!"

The alien replied in a deep voice, "You violated our space! We have every right to attack"

She grunted as she landed a kick squarely in his side doubling him over before she spent a spinning kick at his head. He crumpled to the ground. She smirked as she turned back to Chekov and he glanced back at her impressed. His expression faltered and he drew his phaser, "Lt. behind you!"

She began turning when two large hands grabbed the sides of her head. She tensed in agony as blinding white needle shot through her temples and jolted her brain. She heard a loud whine before everything went black.

*******

Claire jolted awake and took a panicked breath. She blinked to clear the throbbing pain in her head. She groaned as she attempted to sit up. A middle aged man walked over and cautioned, "not so fast. You were exposed to a massive energy burst."

She glanced over to the person who spoke, "I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

The man scoffed, "I swear you're impossible to talk to. I'd have better luck reasoning with the green blooded hobgoblin."

She looked confused at the expression and looked at the man closer. She narrowed her eyes at his blue shirt. "What kind of scrubs are those? They look ridiculous."

The man rolls his eyes, "no more than yours is."

Claire looked down and grew alarmed. Eyes wide she said, "What did you do with my regular clothes?!"

He stopped and looked worried, "Lt, is everything alright?"

She started at his use of the military title, "Lt?" she stood up and started to leave, "I'm not in the military."

The man suggested, "Why don't you sit down for a minute?"

She headed for what looked a door and brushed him off, "I'm perfectly fine."

She stopped when the door opened and a woman walked in and looked relieved at seeing her. She moved to hug her, "You're okay!"

Claire held up her hands defensively, "Whoa, slow down, lady, personal space!"

The woman looked mildly hurt, "Claire, you're my best friend."

Claire chuckled and said sarcastically, "I've never seen you before, lady."

The woman looked worried and she glanced at the older man, "McCoy, what's going on?"

McCoy came forward with a large machine and Claire backed up from him, "I don't know what that is, but you keep it away from me!"

The woman said comfortingly, "Claire, we're your friends. McCoy is just using the tricorder to make sure you're okay."

She looked baffled, "What's a tricorder?"

McCoy and the woman shared a troubled look and she asked, "Claire, what year is it?"

Claire looked at them in disbelief and scoffed, "I don't have time to answer silly questions." she made for the door and McCoy tried to stop her. Claire's gaze darkened as she ducked under his grip and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Without realizing it, Claire pulled him forward while hoisting him off the floor and flipping him to his back. The man gasped in agony as Claire stood over him in shock. She looked at her hands, "did I just do that?"

She glanced over at the woman who was looking pretty frightened, "Claire, let us help you, please."

She shook her head, "I need to get out of here." she headed to the door. She jerked to a halt again as it opened before she made it there. This time, her eyes went wide with terror and shock. She paled and back away frantically. She hit the wall and whimpered in pure terror. She whispered panicked, "Sylar."


	14. Chapter 14

Spock looked at Claire with mild curiosity, "Lt. Bennett, I am not your friend. He is in your quarters."

She looked absolutely terrified and he started to walk toward her. Uhura intercepted him, "Commander, we have somewhat of a situation here." She told him gently, "It will probably be better if you were to go. She's terrified of you."

Claire's breath caught in her throat as Spock looked at her directly briefly. "Very well."

He left and Uhura sighed in relief. She glanced at Claire who was relaxing slightly. She asked calmly, "Please don't go anywhere." Uhura helped McCoy to his feet and guided him to a chair as she asked, "Claire, what year is it for you?"

She sighed and replied, "It's 2008."

Uhura looked worried, "No, it's not. Claire, the year is 2237. You have forgotten the last two hundred years."

Claire looked at Uhura carefully, "You're completely serious." She seemed overwhelmed, "Okay. Say I believe you. How would I have lost those memories?"

McCoy groaned as he answered, "Well, Chekov said you were attacked by someone on the way back from Enterprise. They sent an electrical burst through your brain."

She looked thoughtful, "Like the Haitian."

He shrugged, "I guess so. I don't know what that means."

Claire seemed corned for a moment, "It's nothing. Forgot I said it."

Uhura went for broke, "Is the Haitian like you? He has an ability?"

Claire looked guarded, "What do you I think I can do?"

"Heal. Extremely fast. You always say you're like Wolverine."

Claire chuckled, "You do know me." She looked upset, "But you also know Sylar. How do you explain that?"

Uhura looked apprehensive, "Because he is on board the Enterprise."

Claire looked furious, "I know he is on the ship! I just saw him leave!"

"That was not Sylar. That was his great grandson, Spock."

She seemed to pause at that, "He has a family?" She scoffed, "That's a kicker. Never though he could love anyone."

Uhura looked unsure how to respond. She changed the subject, "You are in charge of security on the Enterprise as well as it's tactical officer."

Claire looked at her, "Security?" She chuckled to herself, "That's a far call from cheerleader. How did I qualify for that?"

"You spent about eighty years on a planet inhabited by a race called Klingons. They are fierce fighters and you trained to learn their society and fighting talents."

McCoy added grumbling, "And based on the pain in my back, you've learned quite a bit."

Claire looked apologetic, "Well, I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't even know what I was doing; I just acted."

Uhura thought to herself. "I want to test something. Wait right there." She walked into the other room and came out a few moments later. She said, "Don't be upset at me for this. I know you are frightened of Sylar, but humor me. You can trust me when I say he won't do anything to you."

Claire tensed slightly but nodded, "Okay."

She nods, "Just relax and just act like you did before." She called, "Gabriel, we're ready."

Claire kept herself from leaping to her feet as Sylar walked out of the room. She looked him over as he stood calmly. Claire felt her lips pulling up into a playful sneer as she growled softly. A second later, she felt her skin flush in embarrassment as Sylar smirked back at her.

She looked puzzled at her reaction and looked at Uhura, "Did I just growl at him?" He walked up to her slowly and leaned down to kiss her. Instead of the aversion she expected to feel, Claire found herself returning the kiss just as eagerly. She pulled away in an attempt to control herself, "Okay. I am clearly not afraid of you anymore." He moved to kiss her again but she held up her hand blocking it, "Okay, I'm not admitting it wasn't enjoyable, but right now I want to know what other surprises I don't know about."

Sylar glanced warily at Uhura who asked, "It'll be a big shocker." He looked at Claire, "Do you think you can handle it?"

She looked uncertain, "Probably not. But I may as well toughen up and accept whatever it is."

Uhura nodded and walked to a console on the wall, "Uhura to bridge. How long until the rendezvous?"

Spock answered, "We preparing to receive the team from the _Negh'Var._ We have informed Captain Lura of our delay due to the attack."

Uhura suddenly looked worried, "You didn't reveal the details, did you?"

He replied, "No. I did not wish to provoke her."

Uhura looked relieved, "Good." She glanced at Claire, "You can tell the captain what happened. She's less likely to rip your arms off, and even if she does, yours will grow back."

Claire looked pale as Uhura and Gabriel ushered her out of sickbay. She asked worried, "Why would I need to tell someone I was attacked? It's none of their business. I mean if it was family it would be different; they'd have a right to know."

Gabriel shot a smirk at Uhura and deadpanned, "This is going to more surprising for her than we expected."

They came into a room occupied by an officer in gold standing behind a podium. Uhura nudged Claire and whispered to her suggestively, "Energize, ensign."

Claire cleared her throat and firmly announced, "Energize, ensign." Her attention was drawn to the large platform as a soft harmonic came from it. She looked amazed as three columns of light appeared on the platform.

Claire narrowed her eyes as Sylar's voice spoke in her head, "**Follow your instincts again, Claire**."

Claire gave a mental acknowledgement before cautioning, "**Don't be too free about this channel, Sylar. I still don't trust you completely**."

She was surprised to feel a twinge of hurt and depression from him before he replied, "**Of course, lt**."

Claire's focus was quickly drawn to the person standing front and center of the platform. She forced down her alarm at their appearance, particularly their prominent forehead ridges. As she looked at the woman, she quickly observed her forehead was definitely less pronounced than the other two. She then noticed the woman smirk at her proudly and realized it looked like her.

The woman confirmed her guess when she spoke respectfully, "Greetings, Mother. It has been too long since we last spoke."

Claire gave a warm smile, "It has." She nodded sincerely, "Once you and your officers have gotten settled, we can talk about what you've been doing."

Claire kept a calm expression as Lura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "That is acceptable." She addressed the two Klingons, "Your have been assigned quarters on this deck. Lt. Uhura will show you to them." One of them leered at Uhura and Lura glared at him, "The lieutenant will be giving me a report on any actions you take. Any crude behavior would be ill advised."

Claire felt this would be a good time to show a similar response, "You'll be lucky if she hears about it first."

The Klingon glares and storms from the transporter room following Uhura. Lura glanced at the technician in the room, "May I request privacy?"

He nodded and powered down the console. Once he left, Lura shot curious glances at Claire and Sylar, "Mother, did something happen to you? You are acting strangely."

Sylar chuckled somewhat and teased Claire, "Well, your behavior was enough to fool two Klingons that don't care about you, but clearly not good enough to fool your own daughter."

Claire and Lura both growled at him as Claire reprimands, "It's not my fault! You said this was a surprise for me even with my memory intact."

Lura looks upset, "Your memory?" She glared at Sylar, "You let her memory get erased?"

He frowned defensively as the blame was put on him, "I wasn't even with her! If you blame anyone, it's the little Russian kid who didn't watch her back!"

Claire shouted, "Sylar, leave Chekov out of this! He was my pilot, not a security guard!"

Sylar began to protest when he stopped, "Wait. What did you say?"

She repeated, "I said don't blame Chekov for this. He couldn't have prevented the Lethean from electrifying my brain."

He smirked, "You remembered something." He looked thoughtful, "That was right at the attack. Can you tell us why they attacked you?"

She focused, "Um, something about us violating something. Violating their space."

Lura's expression darkened, "Their space. They have no space; there are vagrants who roam space aimlessly. This is no more their space than it is ours." She growled low in her throat and glanced at Sylar, "They are lucky Mother fought them. Had I been in her place, they would be dead now."

Claire looked at her daughter, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you don't need to be so open. You know you have the apprentice's attitude."

Lura smiled at the expression, "That is what you called father."

Claire scoffed, "It is, isn't it?" She guessed, "I guess my memory is slowly coming back."

Sylar looked relieved, "Well, I'll let you two catch up; maybe shake free a few more memories."

Claire didn't understand her slight anxiety as she asked, "You're leaving?"

He looked at her, "For the time being, I believe allowing you your space will be prudent." He blinked and disappeared.

Lura commented, "He cares for you deeply."

Claire seemed conflicted, "I don't understand it. I remember what he's done but I see him, and I can't help but feel drawn to him."

Lura looked somewhat tense, "You must really love him. I only saw that look from you when you looked at or spoke of father."

She sighed, "I guess I have to just give it some time and allow my brain to remember."

Lura smirked, "Well, as I recall from our last message, your friend injected you with Klingon and Vulcan traits. I believe mind melding was one you spoke of with great excitement."

She looked thoughtful, "Mind meld." She glanced closely at Lura, "So what? I just focus and link my mind to yours?

Lura reached for Claire's hand, "I believe you said you need physical contact. Touch your fingers to my forehead."

Claire gently did so and focused, "I don't think it's working." She closed her eyes to relax. She opened them and found she and Lura were standing in a crude hospital. She looked around and stopped when she saw herself lying on a table where two Klingons were helping her deliver. She glanced at one and felt surprise and affection. "Bi'Lok."

Lura chuckled, "You were the first human to deliver on Qo'Nos. Many were concerned you would treat the baby as human, but you spent all your time to make sure I knew I was Klingon."

Her eyes had tears in them as she looked at the infant, "You are so beautiful." She chuckled joyfully, "Your ridges were the first I fell in love with. Just like your fathers."

She smiled softly, "As you always say."

Claire asked, "You said many thought I wouldn't raise you right. Did I?"

Lura looked disbelieving, "How can you even think you failed?" She paused and the scene changed to Claire and a teenaged Klingon girl, both in fighting stances.

Claire watched as she urged the girl, "Come on, Lura. Let your instincts tell you how to act."

The girl looked focused as she rushed Claire and sent a savage swing at her stomach. Claire easily countered and one leg moved out to stumble her daughter. She hit the ground and hissed in pain. She looked up and shouted, "That's it!" She stormed to her feet and glared angrily at Claire, "I don't want to do this anymore! Every time I do this, you always knock me to the ground. I am tired of it!"

Claire looked kindly at her daughter, "I want to make sure you're at the same level as the other children." smiled conspiratorially, "You do want to show the son of Livok you are just as strong as a full Klingon woman don't you?"

Lura glared at Claire with an angry blush in her cheeks, "Why would I need to show off for him?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Come on, daughter. I may not be Klingon, but I have learned enough about them to recognize Klingon behavior."

She sighed, "I don't know what he see in me. I am half human."

Claire looked reprovingly at her, "You're also half Klingon. That is why I am pushing you so hard."

Lura looked puzzled at that, "What do you mean?"

Claire sighed and explained, "Your human half can sometimes be a weakness. I know that humans that were considering fearsome would have trouble with a 10 year Klingon child when it comes to physical ability. I want you to be just as brave and strong as the people around you. The best way I know to do that is to push you to your limit. I do not want you to be an outcast on your own home."

Lura looked grateful, "I suppose that's why you always trained so hard with father. You wanted to know how to teach me personally."

****

Claire removed her hand from Lura's face and exhaled slowly, "Well, I certainly taught you well."

Lura smirked back, "Well, I did spend a lot of time at the local schools."

Claire raised an eyebrow sternly, "Come now. I could whip most of those schools into shape."

"So, has your memory returned?"

She replied, "Soft of. I still have a few gaps. But the majority from your birth to this day is restored."

Lura seemed relieved, "Good. It would have been unwise for someone on a diplomatic committee to not understand the rocky landscape the Federation and the Empire are on."

Claire seemed amazed, "The Council actually wants to talk?"

"The incidents involving the Narada and the modified Andorian ship has shown most of the ruling council that the Federation is not as weak as they once thought."

Claire chuckled, "That's practically an olive branch." She asked, "Why did they send you?"

Lura commented proudly, "They wanted a Council Member to oversee the negotiations."

Claire frowned and offered, "Lura, as great as that is, diplomacy is even more dangerous than anything you've dealt with. While many will give support, others will stop at nothing to prevent you succeeding; and I mean nothing."

Lura nodded, "There will always be enemies to peace and I know this will take more than one negotiation." she looked somewhat appalled, "the first thing the Empire has suggested is a joint discussion with the Federation and the Romulans. That want to redefine their current treaties."

Claire looked stunned, "Wow. That is big. That presents some potential problems."

Lura agreed, "Knowing the Romulans, there will try to get any tactical advantage they can." the doors opened and Uhura walked back in.

She commented, "Am I glad to be away from them! They have the most abrasive personalities I know." she glanced at her and Claire, "Is everything okay here? Where's Sylar? Are you doing okay?"

Claire smiles warmly, "It's fine, Nyota. Sy just gave us a little privacy." She looked worried, "Speaking of which, I should go patch things up."

Uhura looked relieved, "Oh good, you're back. I wasn't looking forward to telling Kirk he might need a replacement tactical officer."

Claire shot her a hurt look, "Replacement? Oh, Ny, you of all people should know I'm irreplaceable."

She rolled her eyes, "Yep, that's the Claire I know."

Lura excused herself, "Well, mother. I will see at a later time. I must see to some guidelines the Council has set out for the negotiations."

Claire nods, "And I need to see Sylar before too long." she looks to Uhura, "Sorry for rushing off." Uhura nods as Claire hugs her and they all leave.

*******

Sylar sat in Claire's room somewhat depressed. His left hand held her Mek'Leth which he slowly turned as he looked it over.

He glanced up and swallowed as the door opened and Claire walked in. He glanced at her worried as he stood up, "I'm sorry. I was just…" He chuckled, "I should just go."

She walked forward, "Please wait? I would like to talk about us." she stammered nervously, "I mean, you kissed me in sickbay, and on the Andorian ship before I flew it into a gas giant, but I still have a few blank spots."

He looked hopeful, "you remember?"

"Yeah, I do." She glanced down and asked mischievously, "Were you trying to steal my Mek'Leth?"

He smirked as he brandished the blade, "Yeah. It's a fine weapon and it takes a well trained warrior to handle it properly."

She smiled pat him and asked playfully, "Do you know anyone who's properly trained?"

He shrugged, "Well, there's a Klingon Da Har master on Rura Penthe. He probably can."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, just shut up already!" She reaches up and kiss him before stepping back, "You sometimes just don't know when to kiss a girl."


End file.
